


Raising Karna

by D8ONO



Series: Daily Life Of Chaldea Private School [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: It was never an easy task to raise a child, watching a child grow up was even harder. Especially if that child was Karna.Warning: Mature content starting from chapter 7 and on. Anything before that is safe.





	1. The neglected

Karna was a six years old, and didn’t know where he came from. All he knew that the old man whom punched him on his eyes a moment ago was his foster father. That man would be violent whenever he got into bad mood. And alcohol would make his temper worsened. 

Karna didn’t like pain. But pain he had got used to. The man’s violent outbreak wasn’t just today or yesterday. Ever since Karna could remember, he had been hitting and kicking the boy. So whenever the man came home, Karna would stare at him silently. Not making any noise. Fearing that he would be violent again. But the stare was enough to lit the fire. 

The man was pissed. “What are you looking at?” The man angrily asked and walked straight to the boy. And landed a kick on the boy’s stomach. Karna fell, curled down. Hoping there won’t be any next kick or punch.

Karna was lucky. That was the only kick he got for the day. Usually, it were more than twice at least. 

The man gone straight to bed after offing the light that night. He was quick asleep. The snore was very loud by standard, but a thing Karna already used to.

Karna picked his blanket. It was dirty and torn here and there. But Karna never had new ones. He had been using this one as long as he could remember. And he wasn’t taught how to patch up things. Only cleaning.

The next morning the man left for his work as construction worker.

Karna woke up. His right eye were stingly pain. It’s hard to open the eye. So he didn’t. 

The room was dark. The man didn’t turn on the lights before he left and Karna wasn’t tall enough to reach the lamp string. Karna had memorized the small room, so he could move around without light.

Besides pain, Karna was well friended with darkness and hungriness. Oftenly there were no food in the one room house he lived in with his foster father.

But today he hungriness wasn’t going to bother him so much. He still had his roll of bread since last week. The one the old man bought but had forgotten about. Thankfully.

Karna picked a piece. It had a little greenish part. Karna used a spoon to clean the greenish area, and proceed to eat it. The bread tasted a little funny. A bit sourish compared to yesterday. But Karna was hungry so it was delicious.

Next, he needed water. So he grabbed his cup and walked out the room. The piercing light was a little too bright. And the pain of his right eye increased. Anyway, water.

He used to have water from the sink in house. But the water won’t come out. It had been so for some days. Karna didn’t know why.

Water was available at the park. There was a water fountain there. But Karna wasn’t tall enough to reach the tall fountain. Luckily there were a shorter one. Karna was glad there were a shorter one for him. And sometimes the dogs would drink from the same fountain he used too. Karna likes dogs so even better. 

Karna was one mindedly into filling his cup when a man walked to him. 

————

 

Surya had a son. His son that Kunti had forsaken right on his birth as she was too afraid to let the world know she had a child out of wedlock. She put the baby and a large sum of money with a memo book that had his name and birthday written into a basket and let him flow adrift on the river.

Kunti hid for months before Karna’s birth. She hid it well from everyone. Not even Surya knew until she couldn’t hold her guilt and spoke the truth to Surya. That was when she already had another son from someone else.

Since then Surya tried to look for his son. But he never found anything. He asked the police for help, but their investigation bore nothing as well. Surya was told to give up. He was told that his son wasn’t even alive anymore considering he was left at the river. And the day where he was abandoned, the water level raised significantl due to thyphoon. Surya thought that he would live the rest of his life in regret and guilt for not being to protect the child he even never seen before.

After years of searching, Surya had finally given up. But the fate was a player. A good one.

Surya was shocked when he saw a boy. Looking exactly like him, same face, same skin color, same pale hair. Wearing a pair of dirty shirt with short pants. No shoes. He seemed like he hadn’t took any bath for days. He was at the dog fountain, filling his cup with full attention.

The boy was overly thin. And his body had bruises. His right eye was clearly blue and swollen. 

Instantly Surya knew that was his son he had been looking for.

Surya moved his legs and run straight to the boy. The boy heard the steps were startled and dropped his cup. And was thrown into panic as a man ran towards him. He was scared tried to ran away. But his legs were overly thin and short. He fell after just a few steps away. 

His knees were bleeding because of the fall.

The boy looked to Surya who were right in front of him. Karna was frozen to fear. Fearing that bad things would happen to him. Karna reflex covering his face with his small arms.

But there weren’t any pain he expected. But a head pat..? The little boy was confused and looked up to the man. He didn’t understand. Why the man didn’t hit him like his foster father did. Or why the man’s hands were so warm. Or why he was crying.. He didn’t understand why. Even though he was the one who was bleeding.

“Why.. do you cry?” Those voice where almost unheard. 

Surya pulled the boy into his arms. And carried him to the bench. At these times Surya cursed himself. If only he had tissues or handkerchief around he could use to clean the knees. 

Surya thought of another way. He could use the water and cup from earlier. But he feared if he let go of the boy, he would run again. So Surya slowly walked back, while staring at him. Making sure the boy didn’t run again.

And now Surya had accomplished with the cup of water. He used it to clean knees. The boy flinched in pain but said nothing.

“Are you okay?” Surya asked. “What’s your name?”

The boy simply nodded. “Karna” he replied. 

“Where do you live?”

Karna pointed to a ruined down two story aparthouse. He stood up and run to his house, Surya followed closely. 

And when Karna opened the door. Surya was mixed between disgust and shock. The smell was stniky. Next, Surya reached to the lamp and pulled the string on. Revealing bunch of trash and stuff scattered in the room. Not only that, porn magazines and other inappropriate books were in the floor. Surya was more saddened and also angered when he found out that Karna had been eating spoiled bread for days. Though he couldn’t say anything. He just wasn’t in position to talk about others.

Surya took Karna to his home. 

Surya found out that Karna didn’t particularly enjoy being touched. He didn’t reject any contact but he always tensed up when he got touched. Surya was careful when he washed the boy. And he especially careful so that the water won’t enter Karna’s eyes when he washed the hair.

The bruises were awfully clear. It was ever more vibrant in contrast with the pale skin. 

After the bath, Surya cooked simple shrimp fried rice. And served it to Karna. Karna didn’t touch the food. All he did was silently staring back at Surya. 

“You don’t like fried rice?” Surya asked.

“I like fried rice.” Karna answered. 

Surya was even more confused. “So why aren’t you eating?”

Karna also look confused as he titled his head. “Can I?” The six years old asked.

“Yeah. Of course.” Surya smiled, it was a sad one. Karna could tell. 

Then Karna began to pick the spoon and put the fried rice in his mouth, whilst staring at Surya. Seeing if the man would react in any sort. Maybe it was a trap. Karna’s foster father would often test him if he would eat the food left on table and hit him afterwards. 

But things were still okay even after the second spoonfull. And the third. And the fourth. He concluded the fried rice was safe and began to eat faster. Because the rice was actually very delicious. The most delicious food Karna had ever tasted in his life.

————

Surya called Indra out to a family restaurant, there he explained the situation to Indra. He needed help from a professional and Indra was a lawyer. And a good one. 

Indra looked at the boy who was sitting at the middle of Surya, and a wall. He felt sorry for the state the child was in.

Surya had ordered a parfait for Karna. But rather than eating, the boy was more interested to the shape of the parfait. The colors of strawberry and chocolate ice cream with wafers and sprinkles. Karna never saw this in real before. He saw it a few times on broshure and ads, but never in real.  
That day was also the first time he entered a family restaurant. 

After he finished checking on the parfait he looked at Surya. Asking for permission if he could eat the thing. 

“It’s for you” Surya told him, and Karna started to hold the spoon and start digging the parfait.

Indra fixed his glasses as he took a sip on his coffee. “I understand. But we need to run a few tests before you can add Karna into your family registry.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s easy to remove a child from abusive household. But it’s not easy to claim a child. You have to have concrete proof. And that, you will also have to declare his mother.” Indra explained. Laws had been his forte. Even though he never dealt with children cases before. “And we need to talk to his current guardian first.”

It took three weeks of legal process. Surya had to pay big sum of money for the asshole who abused his son for his sign on paper. It was the worst feeling ever. 

Surya thought he could do well alone. But raising a child was a hard mission. Especially Karna didn’t speak much. Not when he got hurt or when he needed something. Surya had to guess them all. And when asked if he wanted something, Karna would say he’s fine and doesn’t want anything.

Surya had to pick everything. From clothes to food just because Karna wouldn’t choose. When he was asked to choose from the toy shop, he said he didn’t need toys. But it would felt bad if he doesn’t have toys so Surya just picked on randomly a loin plush.

Surya knew his son was abnormal due to his upbringing until this moment. He would said that he fell when Surya asked about his bruises. Even though it was clear that wasn’t. Everyone with brain should be able to realize it. And he tried to cover his eyes with clothes. 

And when the bruises were healed. Surya enrolled his son to school. But it didn’t work out very well.

————


	2. Parenting

Four months had passed since Surya legally become Karna’s father. He declared Kunti as the mother, but she refused to took part in his upbringing. And due to her abandoning Karna, she wasn’t eligible as a parent by the law. Therefore Surya had the full parent right for Karna. Except for some cases where he would need Kunti’s agreement. 

Karna had already got used into living with Surya. His real father. But whenever Karna called him father, somehow Surya would always scold him for one reason.

“How many times I told you not to call me father?” 

Karna looked down. “Sorry. Father..”

Surya kneeled to his son. “Call me papa”

And Karna got to know Indra and his children. Arjuna and Raikou. On some weekends Indra would drive his children to Surya’s place. 

Indra sighed at the view. Surya was desperate trying to make Karna warm up. Even bother asking Indra to bring his kids so Karna could have social interaction with other children. Because he had hard time communicating with other children. And at school, he was practically invisible to other children. He was unable to make friends. 

Raikou pulled Indra’s hand. “Papa ..papa.. look” the four years old showed her father a drawing she made. It was drawn with crayons. The drawing was three stickman figure. A stickman figure with two short stickfigures. It was cute. At least to Indra.

Indra smiled affectionately to his daughter. “And who are these?”

“Me, papa and juna!” 

Indra patted the girl’s head. “Hm. Raikou is really good at art. Draw more, please.”

Raikou returned to the coffee table. And picked a new paper and draw on them with other crayons. 

Surya sat beside Indra on the sofa. “I’m sorry for the trouble.” He said as he watched the children.

Karna was silent with a children book. Raikou and Arjuna were busy drawing. Karna still wouldn’t initiate communication by himself. That worried Surya to the core.

“It’s fine.” 

“Thank you, Indra.”

“To be honest I didn’t expect this to work out.” 

Surya looked at the man beside him. Not understanding what he meant. “What do you mean by that?”

Indra snorted lightly. “You’ve changed.”

“Huh?”

Indra continued. “You used to be cold and uncaring you know. Your eyes look like a-week-dead-fish sold in market. Now it looks like 2 days dead fish.” 

Surya raised his brows. “What the..” he almost cursed. Surya had been actively filtering his words because of Karna. 

Indra glanced back. “I’m praising you here. Be happy.”

“You surprised me too.”

“How so?” Indra asked.

“Never have thought a twice divorcee could be a proper father.”

Indra chuckled and he pulled off his glasses, and hanged it on his shirt. “Indeed. I was also surprised. At first I tried to look for a new wife because the children need a mother figure. But it’s hard to look for the right one.” 

Indra had many relationships prior. None of them worked out. The problems stems from his lifestyle. He was too busy to build a proper commitment. Only recently he learnt how to spare times and not to work too much. He had maid who cook and clean. But parental attention couldn’t be replaced. If he didn’t spend enough time with his children, they might forget about him.

“Heh. I don’t even think about that.” It wasn’t a lie. Surya didn’t plan on starting a new relationship. Because he was sure it’ll be bad for Karna. He’d rather be unmarried forever. 

Surya sure had changed a lot. Not only his cold demeanor was gone. He smiled more often now. And his bad temper was almost like it never existed. Surya, since Karna came, had been so patient and calm. Not really. He cried comically a few times because Karna didn’t want to call him papa or daddy. 

“Do you still smoke and drink?” Indra glanced at the pale man. 

“I had quit drinking.” Surya answered as he glanced back. Cigs was hard to stop. Though He had managed cut his smoke from five to once per day. And he only smoke outside, at midnight when Karna was asleep.

Such effort. Indra thought. “So, how do you plan things from now on?”

“I guess I’ll start a shop or something..”

Arjuna walked to his father. Handing him a drawing he made. It was a bad drawing per se. Indra wasn’t sure what it actually was no matter how much he tried to guess. “Arjuna, what is this?”

“Father!” Arjuna quickly replied and climbed up to the sofa. 

“I see. This is good.” Of course no matter how bad the drawing was. Indra couldn’t tell Arjuna about it. Who could? 

Arjuna’s face brigthen up. “Really?”

“Of course”

“Better than Raikou’s?”

Indra had expected that. Arjuna had always been competetive. And often jealous when Indra shower Raikou with affection. Indra was sure, this personality of Arjuna would grant him a lot of internal conflicts. 

“You two were as good as each other.”

Arjuna was clearly not satisfied with that answer. He pouted and sulked. He wanted to be the best.

Surya was jealous of Indra’s healthy relationship with Arjuna and Raikou. And wished Karna would warm up with him. Or at least draw him on paper like other kids do. So he looked at Karna. With small hope that Karna would pick up the crayons. But all Karna did was staring back at Surya. And both stared silently at each other. Not resulting anything, Surya spoke up. “Karna, why don’t you try drawing something(me)?”

Karna nodded. He walked to the coffee table and grab a paper. Raikou smiled to him cutely and handed him the red crayon. Karna looked blankly at the paper for a few moments, and the started drawing something. 

Surya came to check what Karna had produced wth the crayon. 

“What is that?” Surya asked.

“A crab” 

Surya cried internally. So a crab was more appealling to Karna than his own father.

“That’s a cute crab.”

Karna nodded and smiled proudly. A very beautiful sight for Surya. Surya could feel his chest warmed up.

The next week, Surya took Karna to see some crabs.

“Crabs!” Karna’s face brigther up. He squatted to see the crabs moving sideways. He was simply amazed by the creature.

Karna looked at them moving from one side to another. His eyes following the crabs closely. 

“Father. Why are they not red?” Karna asked. The crabs he saw on books was red.

Surya took a moment to kneel beside the boy before answering. “They turn red when they are cooked..” 

Karna was shocked. He looked at Surya with his mouth open. “Then.. the crab I draw was dead?” He was sad. It showed on his eyes as well. It was so bright and happy earlier. Now not anymore.

Karna stopped drawing red crab since then. And Surya never ever cook crabs because of that.

  
  


————

  
  
Karna, 8 years. Surya didn’t tell Karna about Kunti. Neither does he plan to. Surya was didn’t hate he, but he couldn’t forgive her either.

Not that she ever asked to see Karna. 

But Surya fear the day Karna asked about his mother would come. Surya didn’t want Karna to know he was abandoned by her.

So far Karna didn’t ask about his mother. But he asked about his foster father. Karna asked if his foster father was okay. 

Surya assured him that man was fine. Considering how much money Surya had given him, he should be doing okay. 

Surya often thought of Karna’s abuse when he was with that man. And he would remember the first time he saw Karna. The overly thing small body with bruises and swollen eyes. With dirty clothings and bare feet. Eyes that looked lifeless. 

Surya cried as he embraced the small boy into his arms.

“Father.. why are you crying?” Karna asked, confused with his father’s demeanor.

“Because you wouldn’t cry...” Surya answered. 

Karna didn’t understand those words until years later.

————


	3. Brothers

Arjuna never liked Karna. Because Indra seemed to like Karna very much and paid more attention than he’s supposed to. Even bother buying food, toys, and t-shirts for the weird looking Karna. 

In short, Arjuna was jealous. Because I am father’s son! And Karna is not!

“Father, why do we have to go there?”

Driving, Indra looked to the reflection of his children from the rear-view mirror. Arjuna wasn’t looking very happy. As that day, Indra was driving to Surya’s again. And Arjuna already refused to go. “Arjuna, You know maid-auntie had called sick. We’re going there for dinner until she come back.” Indra explained to his sulking son. 

“But I don’t want to go there...” Arjuna sulked.

Raikou was hugging her teddy bear glanced at her older brother. “But nii-chan, Uncle Surya’s cooking is delicious. And papa’s cooking taste bad..”

Indra sighed. What Raikou just said was like pouring alcohol to a wound. Last night when his maid called sick, Indra cooked for the first time in his whole life. And it was disasterous. He used easiest recipe, yet still burnt the whole thing. And had to call for deliveries. Not that Indra can’t call for another delivery, but he believed home-made food are healthier for children. 

Surya’s cafe closed at 6 pm. Because he’s rather spend dinner together with Karna. Well that kind if thing is amiable. Indra thought.

They arrived. And Raikou quickly ran inside. Realizing she had left her teddy in the car, she ran back to grab it. 

Indra opened the passenger door, but his son didn’t even bother to glance at him. Arjuna didn’t move an inch. Still sitting with the seat belt on. 

Indra unbuckled the sit belt. But Arjuna still didn’t move. “Arjuna, please? It’s just dinner. Or do you prefer my omellete?”

Arjuna shooked his head. The horror of the burnt omellete, no, it was black matter, made him out from the car. Albeit half-heartedly.

Surya and Karna lived above the cafe. But they used the cafe’s kitchen and dining. Why make another one upstairs when they can use the one here? It was just two bedroom, a bathroom and a living room above. 

Raikou was already sitting sweetly at the table with Karna when Indra and Arjuna came in. Arjuna aside, Raikou was always happy when she got to eat Surya’s cooking. Even claiming that it’s better than the maid’s. She was right though. Indra agreed with her even if he never spoke it out. 

Surya came out from the kitchen right after Indra and Arjuna sat down. 

Menu was salmon cooked with scipes. The smell was indeed very good. Rice. And then there’s onion soup and salad. Everything was good for Indra. Except the salad. He didn’t like vegetables. Only some exceptions like cooked spinach, eggplant, and seaweed (is that even considered vege?). And he didn’t even like those. He was simply tolerating their existance on hus plates. 

He could avoid vegetables by asking the maid not to make those stuff. But this salad is nightmare. Fresh tomato with lettuce and square bread? Indra thought very hard how to pass on this salad.

And he glanced to Surya. Who was smiling smug. And that hit Indra. That asshole, he purposely make salad? He knew I never liked salad since highschool. I see.. Surya I thought you have changed. But I was wrong. 

Indra could hear Surya’s internal evil laugh. It was so evil, and cruel. As if he was looking at Indra from above.

Indra chose to eat the salad first rather than the last. He picked up a piece of tomato with fork and looked at it, disgusted. 

“Indra, could it be you still don’t like vegetables? That’s a bad influence for the kids you know?” Surya teased. With a big smug face plastered. Enjoying Indra’s suffering with salad.

Indra put the tomato into his mouth. Ugh... I want to puke. But Indra swallowed it wholely. And then he continue with the lettuce. 

Oh how much Surya enjoyed the expression of his almost-friend-friend.

“Wah it’s fish!” Raikou quickly digges into her fish happily. Nom nom nom.

She was very cute. Indra could stare at her all day if only the salad wasn’t there. 

Indra glanced to Karna, whose seat at Surya’s right side. He was eating properly. Karna was pretty cute too, Indra thought. but of course not as cute as my children. “Karna, how’s school going for you?” Indra asked in whim. “Do you make any friends?”

Karna swallowed and drink some water, then answered. “I have one.” 

That’s an improvement. “Hoo.. what is his name? Is he friendly towards you?”

“His name is Cu Chulainn. He was very fun and he’s good at throwing sticks far away. I tried but I couldn’t throw as far as he could.” 

Surya patted Karna’s head. He was smiling affectionately to his son. Proud and glad. “Keep that up.”

Karna smiled back. Happy that his father was proud at him. 

Indra also, was glad with Karna’s improvement. 

But Arjuna wasn’t that happy seeing his father’s kindness to Karna. “Father. Do you like Karna more than me?” Arjuna asked. Sulking.

Finally the question had been asked. Indra knew one day this would come out. He knew how jealous and envious Arjuna could be. He had expected this from long time ago. 

Should he answer he like Arjuna more, he feared that might hurt Karna. Indra liked Karna. Secretly considering the boy as his another son. 

Maybe this is the time. Indra thought. “Arjuna.. there’s something I want to tell you.”

Surya instictly knew what Indra want to tell Arjuna. “Indra.. stop that.”

“It’s a matter of time Surya, you can’t hide this forever.” 

Surya looked at Karna, worried for what about to come.

“You and Karna are brothers, Arjuna. That’s why I will be very thankful if you could befriend Karna.”

Arjuna looked at Indra, and then Karna, and then Surya and Raikou. His face was blank. But it was Raikou who raised a question, instead of Arjuna whom Indra expected. 

“Papa.. does that mean karna is papa and uncle surya’s son?” She asked, inoccently, but enough for Indra to facepalm and Surya to felt cold on his spine.

“No.. that’s not it, Raikou. Me and Surya don’t had that kind of relationship..” Indra explained. Still cofused how the 8-years-old girl could get that idea.

“Then why are Arjuna and Karna brothers? Is Karna my brother too?” Raikou continue asking.

“No.. Arjuna and Karna are brothers from same mom, Raikou..” Indra answered. Raikou knew she had different mom from Arjuna. 

Karna grabbed Surya’s arm, looking up to him. “Father, who is my mother?” 

Arjuna knew his mother, Kunti. She had kept contact with him, talked to him from phones and mails, sometimes meeting up with him on some sundays and took him out. She had family of her own now. But she often told Arjuna that she still love him and never forget about him. 

Surya gripped both Karna’s shoulder and the boy tensed up as he stared at his father. 

Surya smiled sadly. “Listen, Karna, no matter what your mother did. Or what other says, I will always love you.” 

Karna nodded.

“Your mother, she ran away from you. She wasn’t responsible enough for her own actions. She left you.” Surya pained as he spoke. 

“I understand.” Karna nodded once again. And next, he smiled, and continue with his meal as if it didn’t matter.

“Are you not sad, Karna?” Indra asked. 

“But I have father now. I’m grateful that father is here.” Karna answered. A very mature answer from a child of 10 years. He showed no regret or sadness of the fact. 

————

After they finished the dinner. Surya took the dishes to the kitchen and wash them. Indra followed afterwards. 

He was there to apologize. For forcing the topic of Kunti. And he was glad it ended up well. 

“Surya, I’m sorry for earlier.” Indra with his arms crossed, leaned on the counter next to Surya. 

“No. It’s okay. Actually, I’m thankful that you brought it up.” Surya said, while his hands were busy scrubbing the plates. 

“Yeah. Aren’t you happy?” 

“Yes I am” Surya smiled. It was pure smile of happiness and bliss. A one Indra never saw before despite of had knowing Surya for a very long time.

It would be a lie if Indra said he never thought of that as beautiful.

————

That night Arjuna went to Indra’s room. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping? It’s already pass eleven.” Indra asked. Looking to the boy from his work desk.

Arjuna walked to him. And stood next to him, eyeing the hard words printed on papers at the desk. Then to his father. “Father.. I have a question.”

“Let me guess. It’s about Karna?”

Arjuna nodded. “Yes..”

Indra chuckled. His son was a deep thinker after all. “What’s with Karna?”

“Did mother care for Karna like she did for me?”

“I doubt that. When we found Karna, she refused to see him.” Indra paused. “Karna never knew of her existence until today.” 

“Why is that? Why does she refuse to see Karna when she always want to see me?”

What’s so different from me and Karna that mother loved me but not him?

“She’s that kind of person, Arjuna.”

Arjuna thought hard. “But parents are supposed to love their children.” 

“Yes. I love you and Raikou very much.” 

Arjuna was confused. “Then why did mother not love Karna?”

Indra didn’t answer that questions. Instead he gave the boy a headpat. “Go to sleep now.. you don’t want to shrink do you?” 

————


	4. Good dad, lame dad, and a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ever found my blog, I'm sorry. :U  
> I post karjuna fanarts there because I can’t post them in my main blog. How did you manage to find me tho? With karna tag?

Unlike other children who formed groups in class, Karna was alone. He sat on his desk, alone, with no lunch box, while other kids combined their tables and sat together, enjoying their lunch.

Again somebody stole his lunch box. He wasn’t really angry though. Neither does he jealous with others meal. He could get some food later at home. Because his house was never food-less. And Surya had snacks for him ready anytime.

The problem was the box. He had to explain to Surya that he lost the box again. This time would be the ninth time. And Surya wouldn’t be happy. He won’t be angry at Karna though. Surya just hate it when people doesn’t treat his son nicely.

Now with no lunch and nothing to do. Karna spend his lunch time watching people.

Karna enjoyed watching people and listen to what they talked about. A group of boys were talking about the newest console game. They had a lot of fun talking about each other's progress in the game. Karna wanted to join them but he didn't know much about the game or the console. He didn't have those. So joining them would probably not a wise choice. Karna looked at the other groups, but their topic was incomprehensible for Karna. Karna had no idea how to join the fray. Even though Surya wanted Karna to make some friends. He couldn't. Karna wondered if his father was secretly disappointed in him. 

After lunch the class continued. Karna as usual, listen to what the teacher said, and took notes of it. Karna’s favorite subject was literature. Stories and poems. Especially those about friendship and family. He thought those were beautiful.

After the school ended, Karna walked out from the gates. And a few of children called out to him. Those were his classmates. One of them, a larger boy, and a little bit chubby was the group leader. He often bullied Karna, and Karna already speculated that he was the one who stole his lunch boxes. 

“Oi. Weirdo!” The leader boy called to Karna.

Next thing Karna felt was a hard thing knocked into his head. It was his box. He was right about the lunch theft. But Karna was grateful that the boy bother to return the box to him. Now he can go home without have to explain things to Surya. Karna picked the box and keep it into his bag.

Karna decided to ignore them and walked away. But they weren’t done with him. On contrary, they got pissed because Karna had ignored them. So the leader boy grabbed his water bottle, which were still full because he didn’t like drinking. He ran towards Karna and poured the water on him. And the other kids from the group followed him. They also poured their water on Karna and then laughed at him. 

“Weirdo, don’t come tomorrow!” 

  
————  


Karna arrived at home wet. Water dripped from his hair and clothes. Even his socks were wet and it felt uncomfortable. 

Explaining the box problem had been solved, now Karna had another thing to explain. He really didn’t want to tell Surya that the other kids had poured water on him.

Surya was upset. His expression wrote it off. He didn’t say anything as Karna walk pass him. Only staring silently. Then followed the boy upstairs after telling his only worker to take care of the shop.

In his room, the first thing Karna do was taking out his books from his wet bag. Some of the books were wet as well. Though it was mostly the tips. 

“Go take a shower.” Surya told his son. 

“But the books..”

“I’ll do it.” 

Karna nodded to his father. Proceeding himself to the bathroom as Surya check on the books. He grabbed his hair dryer from his room. Surya used the hair dryer to dry the books while Karna took a shower.

Surya was angry. But more than anger, he felt as if his heart was torn into pieces. He felt so weak and empty as he watched the pages dried off. He couldn’t do anything to protect his child. He had requested class change from the teacher, he had talked about the bullying but it never fixed anything. He had Karna transferred already. But the same thing kept repeating. And if he keep changing schools, Karna wouldn’t have friends. Is there really nothing I can do? Is watching the only thing I can do?

Hearing the water had stopped, knowing Karna had finished the shower. Surya grabbed some clothes from the drawer. A simple t-shirt and short pants.

Karna came out from the bathroom with his towel. Surya handed him the shirt and short. 

Karna looked fine. He didn’t seem he got physically hurt like he got when he first time got bullied. He got thrown rocks and sand that time. Karna cried that time. Not because of being bullied hurt because the sand entered his eyes.

Surya served warm chicken soup the boy when the got downstairs. He also served him mashed potato, and then parfait at the end. Because he know the boy didn’t had his lunch. He checked the box and the veges weren’t eaten. Karna never left his food. And Karna wasn’t picky eater. So it was someone else ate the lunch box.

After finishing his late lunch, Karna go to his room and returned with his homework. He was a diligent student. Always did his homework and school projects. On contary to what people seemed to think, Karna wasn’t stupid. He just didn’t know how to communicate with others. Karna never had a problem with any of homeworks or exams. Until today.

Karna tried a few times to solve the math problem. Using the formula from the book, but it none of the answer match the option from A to E. Karna redo-ed the problem at least four times before he resort asking for help. “Father. Can you help me with this problem?”

It was the first time he asked for help and Surya was delighted. Finally my time as good father has shined. “Let me see..”

  
  


  
Over the summer, Calvin, along with a group for friends, went to Ten Flags (an amusement park). There are 10 "must-ride" roller coasters. At the end of the day, everyone rode exactly 5 of these 10 rides (due to the dastardly long lines). Furthermore, any 2 different people rode at most 2 rides in common. What is the highest possible number of people in this group?  


  
  
  


But Surya was wrong. It wasn’t his time to shine. Math had always been his worst subject ever. And as far as he could remember, he had only passed math exams three times. And it was lucky scores he got from choosing the option randomly. This is bad. What if Karna thinks I am lame? No. I must solve this.

Karna was staring silently at Surya. Waiting for the answer. 

“Umm...errr...” Surya looked from the question, and back to his son, and then looked back to the question. “The highest number is... uhh..” Surya gripped his palm. Surya had to go to the last resort. “Wait a minute.. Karna.” 

Surya went to the kitchen with the book and closed the door. Locked it and pulled out his phone and dialed number of Indra. Not that he wanted to. Relying on Indra was the last thing he would do. Technically, what he did was begging Indra to save him from math problem.

Indra was at his office. He just bid his client a good-bye when his cellphone rang. He told his secretary to escort his clients to the exit. He went back to his office and answered the call.

“What’s so urgent, Surya? You could just mail me.”

“I need help.”

“Hoo, what do you need?” Indra was amused with Surya’s tone. Indra recognize the voice of distress. It must be a very serious problem. Could it be something happened to Karna?

“Over the summer, Calvin, along with a group for friends, went to amusement park. There are 10 "must-ride" roller coasters. At the end of the day, everyone rode exactly 5 of these 10 rides. Furthermore, any 2 different people rode at most 2 rides in common. What is the highest possible number of people in this group?“ 

Indra was dumbfounded for a few seconds. Did Surya just called him for math? Indra didn’t even bother to answer. And straight cut off the call. 

But instantly another call from Surya came in. Indra rejected the call again.

And again.

And again.

Until finally Indra answered the fourth call. “What is it? Don’t you know I am busy?!”

“Please I need your help. I don’t want Karna to think I am lame.”

“Karna already knew you’re lame.”

“No I’m not! Indra yo—“

And again, he cut off the call. Put the phone on silent mode. Ignoring the multiple call from Surya in distress. Indra sighed. What a useless father. 

Next, a message from Surya:’Please help me.’ 

Indra wanted to say no. But if he did, Karna probably would be left clueless for the answer bcause Surya was a dumbass. 

Indra replied:’Okay. I’ll go there tonight.’

Surya returned to Karna in disappointment. For not being able to solve the problem. For not being a good father. “Sorry, Karna. I don’t think I can help you with this..” Surya said, returning the book to Karna and Karna watched the depression of his father. “But Indra said he would come later.. you can ask him..”  
  
————  
  
So after dinner, Indra started a math session for the three children. This time, Surya didn’t dare to put salad in the menu.   
  
“Father.. why do we have to learn math? It’s not like we’re going to use it in real life.” Arjuna asked his dad. Not that he didn’t like math. He just can’t understand why students have to do math formulas or counting the speed of a coconut falling from its tree. What’s the use of it? 

“Because you have to teach your kids when you grow up.” Indra answered. Eyeing Surya with eyes of condescending. 

Surya glanced away. As he couldn’t bear the shame of not knowing math. 

The problem Karna was stuck at was quickly solved by Indra. And he also explained the whole thing. Using calculations and formulas. Indra was skilled in teaching. Karna could easily grasp the solution and implemented it to other problems.

“Indra, how do I solve this one?” Karna handed Indra his textbook. Showing him the math problem. 

Indra fixed this glasses as he explained to Karna. “You put the x here.. and you get the answer. Do you understand?” He said as he pointed the numbers with mechanical pencil.

Karna nodded. “I see. I see. This is very simple.” A small smile formed on his lips. 

After they finished with the lessons. Surya refilled coffee to Indra’s half-empty cup. And as snacks for the kids, he put some cookies on the table. 

Raikou being Surya’s cooking’s fan quickly grabbed one and nom nom nom. Probably she was only there only for the the food. Surya packed another batch of cookies into a plastic for Indra to take home with. Since they regulary visited Surya. Indra’s home snacks had been switched from store bought, to Surya’s homemade stuff. Indra snacked on the cookies when he work on the documents.

  
  
————  
  
The next day at school, Karna’s class welcomed a new transfer student. It was a boy, with cheerful vibes. 

“My name is Cu Chulainn. I moved here because my dad’s job.” The transfer student introduced himself. 

“You can sit beside Karna.” The teacher told him, pointing to the empty seat at the last row, at Karna’s right side (His left side was window). 

Cu took the seat, and he glanced at Karna. “Nice to meet you, Ka— ... what’s your name again?”

“It’s Karna. Nice to meet you too, Cu Chulainn.”

Karna noticed the new student wasn’t like him. For example, he didn’t listen much to class, and would read comics behind his book. And he slept trough most of the lessons. Even though it was still his first day.

And by the lunch time, a few of the classmates asked if Cu would join them. But he refused and stayed on his desk, face on desk. He was sleeping. 

Karna took out his lunch. He was glad that it wasn’t stolen again like yesterday. 

Krukkk...

Krukkk...

Karna glanced to Cu, who was looking at his box with watery mouth. His stomach was loud. Clearly he was hungry. “Ahhh... that looks delicious.. what is that? Karaage(fried chicken)?” 

Karna nodded. “Yeah. Why don’t you bring your lunch?”

“My dad can’t cook. And I didn’t had enough time to get the minimarket bread.. plus I am bored with those bread.. I ate those three times a day... I want real food...” Cu complained. Still looking at Karna’s box of paradise.

“You can have this..” Karna gave his box to Cu.

“Really?!” Cu quickly raised his head. 

Karna nodded. 

“What about you?”

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry.” Karna said. “You can have this.”

“Man, you’re the best friend ever” Cu quickly took the box and indulge into the meal. Even tears were flowing because the food was too amazing (for Cu’s standard). It was like heaven compared to those store bought food.

Friends? That was the first time someone called Karna that way.

Karna stared at Cu, eating fast like he had no time. Or maybe he was just that hungry. Karna was happy. Finally he managed to make a friend. 

When the school ended, Karna walked out with Cu instead of being alone like usual. But the gang was already waiting for him outside the gate. And they called out to Cu.

“Why do you walk with that weirdo?” The leader asked Cu. The other kids making faces to Karna. 

Cu raised his brow. “What’s wrong with that? Karna’s nice. He gave me food.” Cu Chulainn was a simple person. He could be described as a dog. Give him food, he probably will be good to you. 

“You’re a weirdo too!” The leader readied his bottle. He aimed for Cu Chulainn this time instead of his normal target. But before the water hit Cu, Karna ran in front of him. Making himself the shield from the water.  
  
————  
  
Karna arrived home wet. Water dripping from his hair and his uniform was wet. But this time he come home with a big proud smile and a very hungry friend.


	5. Congrats, Boss!

Since the day he befriend Cu, Karna had two boxes with him everyday. One for him, one for Cu. Thanks to the presence of the blue haired boy, the bullies didn’t bother Karna as much as before. Because Cu was aggressive to whomever tried to hurt his friend(food supplier). Other than free lunch, Surya often pack extra food for him to take home with. Everyday with Karna equal everyday with good food. 

“My father asked if you want to come over today.” 

“Cool! Is there free food?”

“Yeah. My father had cakes.” 

“I’ll go! I’ll go! But I’ll call my dad first.”

They got to the nearest phone booth. Cu entered a coin and dialed his dad. Telling him he will go to Karna’s. 

“Dad said he will pick me up after work.” Cu informed, grinning happily to Karna. Then they started walking to Karna’s home.

And somehow, Cu started to call Surya ‘chef’. 

“Yo uncle chef! I come to play again today!” Cu exclaimed as he entered the Surya’s cafe with Karna. 

Surya welcomed them. And they sat on the open table. Surya served each of them chocolate cake. Much delight as Cu’s eyes shined seeing the delicious cake. And Cu’s cake was gone in matter of minutes. 

Surya was watching them and a customer called for him. “Please give me another americano and cake!” The customer said while raising one finger.

Surya confirmed the order. He brew the coffee, and brought it to the table. Then he went to the kicthen, to grab the cake. Leaving the kids.

Cu picked up his bag, and grabbed a thick book out. “Look what I bring today!” He swing the book around, showing it off to Karna.

“What’s that?” Karna asked. He was interested in the colorful cover of the book featuring characters.

“Jump’s Newest series! Hero M is getting new series!” Cu explained to his friends. He opened the comic. Showing it to Karna.

Karna picked the book from Cu. He look troughoutly and titled his head. “How do I read this?”

Cu was shocked. “You don’t know how to read manga????”

Karna nodded. “Unlike words. I don’t know where to start here.”

Cu then pointed to the first bubble at the first panel. “Here. You start reading from here. And then you go to right, and then down to the left again.” He explained as his fingers pointed out the flow of the story. 

Karna read the story the way Cu taught him just now. And the story finally make sense to him. “Combining art and literature sure is amazing.” 

Surya came back after he delivered the cake to the table. Karna was very serious into the manga. He flipped the page one by one with his eyes following every panel and speeh bubbles. The hero M was saving the towns people from enemy attack. And then he reached the page where the boss enemy just appeared. To be continued on next issue.

“This is amazing. The enemy looks so strong.” 

Cu nodded, grinning. “But that enemy is Hero M’s brother!”

“Is that true?” Karna asked in disbelief. His mouth was an open ‘o’. 

“Yeah. I read the prequel to this. And that enemy is very strong!” 

Surya chukled lightly at the boys. Surya watched, Karna was really interested in the story. “What are you two talking about?” Surya asked them.

Karna showed the manga to Surya. “Father. This manga is amazing. Hero M is really strong. He saved the town.” 

“I see. That’s amazing.” Surya smiled. 

Karna nodded as he look closely to the cover. Burning the image to his mind before he returned the book to his friend. “Thank you for letting me read.” 

“Yo. I’ll show you the next issue too!” Cu spoke as he had his manga back. 

The customers called once again, they paid and left. Leaving the three of them the only ones there. 

The bell above the door rang. Another customer had arrived. “Welcome.. oh it’s just you.”

It was Indra with Arjuna and Raikou. Surya had expected them. He called them for the cake. 

Indra eyes Surya, and then Karna, and then Cu. “I haven’t seen you in two weeks and you have another kid now.”

Surya smirked smugly. Hands on his hips. “This is Karna’s friend.” He spoke proudly. Showing off Karna’s friend. 

“Hoo..” Not only Surya, Indra was a little proud with that as well. Subconciously he was forming a smile.

Raikou took her seat beside Karna. “Uncle Surya, can I have my cake please?” She sweetly requested. She had been looking forward it since the morning Indra told her they’re coming for cake.

Arjuna grab his seat on the same table with the other kids. But unlike Raikou, he was looking very sour. And his left cheek was slightly swollen. 

When Surya put his cake infront of him, Arjuna refused. Instead, he asked for water. 

When Surya walked back behind the counter, where Indra sat there, watching the children. 

“What’s wrong Arjuna? He never refused my sweets.” Surya asked while pouring coffee for Indra.

“Toothache.” Indra explained in one word, added with light laughter after it, watching how sour Arjuna’s expression. Seeing Arjuna having toothache was a little bit funny. 

Karna looked at Arjuna, wondering why he could be such in bad mood. “Arjuna what happened?” Karna asked. 

“Nothing.” 

Karna was 100% sure Arjuna was lying. Karna wanted to cheer him up, but how? Then Karna remembered the manga from earlier. “Arjuna do you know Hero M?”

“The manga?” Arjuna asked back.

“Yeah!” Cu pulled out the manga once more, showing it off again.

Arjuna looked at Cu and glanced away. “I’m don’t read mangas. I’m not a kid.”

Karna was slightly disappointed. He wanted to share the amazing story with Arjuna. But Arjuna brushed it up coldly.

“But juna, you are a kid.” Raikou said. 

“I’m not!” Arjuna denied. Louder.

“But you cried at —“ 

Raikou was cut off by Arjuna. “I wasn’t crying!” Arjuna glanced to the other two boys. Cu was smirking smug. While Karna was showing concern for him.

“Arjuna, why did you cry?” Karna asked. Feeling worried.

“I wasn’t!” Arjuna denied again. “It was sweat!” 

“Hah! A crybaby.” Cu added extra layer of Arjuna’s embarrasment. “Who’s the kid here?” That moment Arjuna decided that he hated Cu. 

Surya glanced to Indra who was having fun watching how Arjuna reacted. “You’re enjoying this..” he said, sitting down beside Indra.

“Of course” Indra didn’t deny it. Because he was really enjoying the scene.

And the bells rang. And a huge man came in. He looked at Surya for a moment. The man smiled politely as we walked towards Surya. “Nice to meet you. You must be Karna’s father. I’m Fergus. Cu’s dad.” He spoke as he offered his hand.

Surya returned the handshake politely. “I am Surya. Nice to meet you.”

But it didn’t end there. Fergus didn’t let go of Surya’s hand. He even hold it with both of his hands. “You’re very beautiful. Are you single?” He asked.

Eh?

Indra looked at the awkwardness. Surya was uncomfortable but he took to long to answer. Probably he was thinking how to be polite to Karna’s friend’s dad. “I’m sorry. I’m not available right now.” 

“Then what about tomorrow?”

“Please let go of my hand.” Surya smiled, trying to be polite.

“Pops is doing it again” Cu sulked. While the other kids look at the adults.

Indra stood up and pushed Fergus’s hand away. “You ...better stop before it’s too late.” He warned the man. “This is bad idea..” Indra was serious. The impending disaster was as clear as sky before thunderstorm.

But Fergus ignored Indra’s warning. “What a waste of beauty.. please go out with me.”  
Fergus said as he touched Surya’s waist. Then his hands slowly go down, and groped the ass.

Feeling the hands on his ass. Surya instinctly grabbed Fergus’s arm and threw him to the ground with whole might. 

Then Surya sat above Fergus and started punching him on face?!!?!

“Pops!”

“Father!”

Indra circled his arms around Surya’s chest, trying to pull him away. “Oi, Surya! Stop.” He almost managed to pull him away when Surya landed his elbow on Indra’s face. Breaking his glasses. 

“Papa!”

The children started to panic. Raikou ran to her dad and grabbed his thigh. Arjuna was too shocked to move. He watched the horror with fear. Monster. Surya was a monster.

Indra tried once again. This time with words. Because it doesn’t worth risking his face once again. “Surya, do you want Karna friendless again?!” 

Surya stopped his punch upon hearing Indra’s words. He looked at Fergus who bleed out from his nose as he laid weakly on the floor. Then he looked at Karna who was obliviously shocked at what Surya just did. 

“I.. am sorry..” Surya said. Getting up. Feeling utmost guilty for what he just did. He thought he had his temper on check. But he didn’t. Now he had destroyed Karna’s only friendship.

Fergus got himself up, groaning in pain. Wiping the blood oozing from his nose with his arm. “Man.. that hurts.. hahahaha”

“Are you okay?” Indra asked, trying to comprehend why the man laughed.

“Hahaha. Yeah. That was unexpected though.” Fergus laughed again.

Indra didn’t understand the man. He laughed it off as if it wasn’t a problem. Even though he just got punched on face who knows how many times. “You sure?” Indra asked once again.

Surya bowed to Fergus and apologized. Fergus being a carefree person just brushed it off like it wasn't a problem. 

"Pops, you asked for it!" Cu laughed at his foster father. "Haha you look like shit!" They joked and laughed, and bid them goodbye. What a weird pair of father and son.

Indra returned to his seat after he picked up his glasses from the floor. “Do you have plaster or something? I can’t drive without my glasses. Also bring me some ice.”

Raikou looked at Indra. She very worried about him. Her eyes were teary. “Papa does it hurt?”

“I’m fine. It just sting.” He said, he brushed his hand on the girl’s head and then sighed. Then He checked on Arjuna who was frozen on the chair. Poor boy. Surya had broke his soul by witnessing such brutality. 

Karna appeared from upstairs. He handed Indra his plaster, clean piece of cloth, and a band aid. “Indra. I’m sorry...”

Indra took the items. He started with cleaning wiping his cheek. Then he plastered his glasses’s broken parts together. “Why are you sorry? You hadn’t done anything wrong.” Indra sighed again. How come Karna had more sense than his father? 

Surya returned with a bag of ice. And Indra put the bag on his cheek, eyeing Surya who had been standing awkwardly in front of him. Looking down with guilty eyes, hands gripping on his apron. Like a child being scolded. Karna was standing next to him. Same expression with Surya. They look too much alike. Almost like spitting image. 

The after 20 minutes sitting there, until the ice bag totally melts, Indra opened the band aid. And sticked it on his cheek where he got knocked. The he put on his glasses that he had fixed for now. “We’re going home.” Indra get up from the chair as he spoke. 

Arjuna walked to Indra’s side. Being careful enough to distance himself from Surya. Raikou was already behind him.

Indra looked at Surya. And surya looked back. “I’m sorry..”

“Be more careful next time..” 

Surya nodded in silent. 

Indra unlocked his car with the keys. Letting his kids in. Then he himself entered the driver seat. It was awkward drive. 

That night, Indra couldn’t slept well because his cheek hurts as hell. And he could’t eat properly for the next two days because it hurt when he chew. 

“Boss what’s with that cheek?” Indra’s assistant, Marie asked. “Did you got slapped by your lover?” 

Indra looked unamused. 

Marie covered her mouth as she laughed more, “congratulations, boss.”


	6. Sick Father

15 years old Karna started his day like usual that morning. He woke up, the go the the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then he entered the shower. Done with the shower he dressed up into his gakuran(typical black high school uniform). 

But something is weird. Normally Surya would be around already. They both usually wake up at the same time. It’s just Surya would go straight to the kitchen and make some breakfast and tea(Surya was a tea person). And when Karna finished his shower, the breakfast would already be done. Then Surya would use the bathroom.

But that morning, it was too silent. There were no noise at all. 

Karna walked to Surya’s room. One knock, two knock. But there were no reply. “Father. Are you in there?” Still no reply.

Karna turned the doorknob, and opened the door slowly. “Father?”

Surya was still in his bed. His face was flushing red and his every breath was hot. He forced himself to open his eyes despite his lids being so heavy. “Karna..” his voice was weak. 

“Father, are you alright?” Karna asked beside Surya. He touched Surya’s hand and it was cold as ice. And then Karna touched his own forehead with Surya. It was burning hot. “Father, you’re having fever..”

Nine years had passed since Karna lived with Surya. Not once he ever saw his father being weak or sick. That day was his first time to see Surya laying on his bed powerless. 

“Karna..” Surya called with his weak voice. He raised his hand to Karna’s face. “I’m sorry. I wish I am stronger... than this...” And his hand fell. 

“Father? .. Father?!”

  
  
—————  
  
  
  
It was actually just normal fever. “Why did you act as if you’re dying?” Indra looked on Surya who was laying on his bed under his covers. A wet cloth was on his forehead, Indra just put it there. And he sat on the chair next to Surya’s bed.

“Indra...” Surya called weakly. “I’m cold..”

Indra walked to the wardrobe. The reached the the top drawer. He opened it. The blankets were in there.

Arjuna was the one who took the call. He was just up from the bed and was going to the kitchen to grab some water when the phone rang. He saw the caller Id ‘Surya’ as he pick up the phone. “Yes. Arjuna here.”

“Arjuna, something is wrong with father..” Karna’s voice was not the usual calming voice. This one was a bit panicky and shaken.

“What’s wrong?”

“He couldn’t get up and he said sorry to me.. and he closed his eyes... I called him lots of time but he didn’t wake up.” 

“Wait.. WHAT?! WAIT! I’ll call my father.”

Arjuna left the phone on, he ran quickly to Indra’s room. That’s when Raikou came out from her room. She saw the phone was still connected. She put it on her ears and what she heard was Karna’s voice, calling “Father.. father please don’t die..” continuously. 

And she also, quickly ran to Indra’s room. Indra was there, still with his messy bed hair. 

“What’s wrong with Surya..?” Indra, half awake asked.

Arjuna was trying to explain to him that Karna just called, and that something is wrong with Surya.

“Papa! Uncle Surya .... he .. he’s dead..!” Raikou, with tears on her eyes.

Indra was shock to full wake by her words. Three of them was thrown into momentary panic. And by speed of light they reached Surya’s. Only to find he was just having normal fever.

Downstairs, Arjuna was standing in front of Karna. Hands crossed. Feet tapping. “You.. how misleading could you be?” 

Karna closed his eyes and apologized. “I’m sorry.”

“As if sorry is enough..” Arjuna, still looking cynically. 

“Maa.. maa.. it was all just misunderstanding.” Raikou said, trying to ligthen the mood up. “Anyway, Papa is taking care of uncle. So everything will be fine.” 

Arjuna sighed. “I’ll go check on father.” He said and he climb the stairs. 

Arjuna was about to open the door when he heard voices in the room.

“Hoo.. beg, Surya, beg. Or I’ll leave you like that..” it was Indra speaking.

“Indra.. you asshole.. bastard”

“Hmph. You’re so dirty when no in front of the kids.. I prefer you like this..”

Blush creeped on Arjuna’s cheek. What are they doing? Father? What are you doing?! Since when do they have that kind of relationship?! What? Aren’t this going to make things more complicated? 

Karna also had come up. Because Arjuna was taking too long.

“Ar—“ 

Arjuna swiftly closed Karna’s mouth with his hand. “Shhh...”

“Please.. give me that.. Indra.” Surya’s voice speaking. There were heavy breath in between.

“Hmph. Fine.”

They could hear the sound of fabric rustle from inside the room. 

“Do you feel good, Surya?” Indra spoke, in teasing tone. 

Raikou came up as well because both Karna and Arjuna hadn’t been coming down. “Juna?”

“Shhhhhh” Arjuna signaled silence with his finger on his mouth. While the other hand still covering Karna’s mouth.

Then Indra’s voice could be heard again. “Hoo. Surya, do you want more?” 

Three of them eavesdropped. No, it was actually just Arjuna and Raikou. Karna was just there.

“Indra.. Stop. I can’t take this anymore...”

“I’m not done yet. Do you want me on your top too? You’re so greedy.”

Raikou gasped and her cheek reddened. Arjuna looked to his feet, his cheek flustered. On top? Does that mean papa’s the one taking it on??? 

Karna was still flat faced though he listened closely to his father and Indra’s private conversation in room.

“Indra.. I’m hot.. please stop.. please release me..” Surya’s voice was broken. It had sobs in between his words. “I can’t take this anymore..”

S/M play?! Arjuna couldn’t believe this. How come his graceful father had such fetish. Furthermore with a monster like Surya. Raikou covered her flushing face with her hands.

Indra looked to the door. Noticing there are slight noises right outside the door. Realizing that there were people eavesdropping on him. He quickly reached the door knob and opened the door. Seeing Arjuna, Karna and Raikou there.

“What.. are you three doing there?” Indra asked.

As the door opened, it revealed a fully dressed Indra and crying Surya, under mountain of blankets, at least ten layers of them and a chair above him.


	7. Stuck with Karna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Valentine’s day (Chaldea High Chapter 4).  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Karna is 18 and Arjuna is 17 here.

4 p.m. The bell of Chaldea High School rang, signaling the go home time.

Tristan left the storage room first. Claimed he had got ideas for his next song and had to wrote them down. He excused himself. And Cu grabbed his pillow and left after bidding Arjuna a goodbye.

Seeing Cu Chulainn with his pillow, walking in the corridor, Karna called him. “Cu, did you saw Arjuna?”

Karna had been seeking for Arjuna. He hadn’t thanked him for the chocolate he had accepted earlier. But no matter where Karna searched, from his classroom, to the student council room. Arjuna was nowhere to be seen. Karna asked Arjuna’s classmates but they don’t know where he was. ‘He hadn’t been in class since the second class started.’ Karen said. How weird. Arjuna certainly wasn’t the type to skip classes, unlike Gilgamesh and Cu.

Cu yawned when heard Karna called for him. “Oh. Arjuna? He is at the gym storage.” He said, sheepishly. 

Glad that he had found a location, Karna thanked Cu. And left for his destination. He opened the door, revealing Arjuna who was sitting in the dark room. The light from outside wasn’t much but Karna could see how sour Arjuna’s face was. 

“Arjuna?” Karna entered the room, and closed the door behind him. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Looking for you.” Karna answered. Then he sat beside Arjuna. Looking at him worriedly. “Did something happen?”

Arjuna stared on Karna with bored eyes. “Nothing.” 

If Arjuna didn’t want to talk, then Karna won’t force him to. “Let’s go home.” 

Arjuna agreed. Staying there forever won’t change anything after all. He got up and walked to the door with with Karna. 

But when Karna reached for the door knob, it fell off. They both watched in silence at the door knob that had fallen to the ground. Karna picked it up, trying to put it back on the door but it didn’t work. And the door won’t open. 

Arjuna sweated coldly. He tried to open the door by pushing it with force. But the metal door proved secured enough. 

They were stuck.

I am stuck.

In this place.

Alone.

With Karna. 

The horror struck him. Not only his plans backlashed on him. He also got locked in with Karna. Karna had destroyed his life. 

Karna watched Arjuna in worry. The student council pres had been showing a lot of expressions for some time. His face changed from sour, to shocked, to sad, and then to fear.

Arjuna didn’t gave up easily. He give a few more push, and kicked the door. But it didn’t budge. Then he walked a few steps from the door. And used his shoulder to hit the door. Still no results.

Then he returned to the spot he sat on earlier. He sat down, holding his hurting shoulder. 

Seeing how Arjuna tried, Karna decided to give a try a well. Same results with Arjuna. He gave up as well. 

He say next to Arjuna. Both were in silent. Karna didn’t know how to break the silence while Arjuna was contemplating his life.

Krukk...

Krukk...

Karna looked to the source of the noise. Arjuna flustered in embarrasment. He skipped meal because people kept bothering him about the chocolate incident no matter where he went.

Karna pulled out the chocolate that he got earlier from Arjuna. He had been keeping it close in his breast pocket. He stared at the chocolate box. He had took liking for it and had decided he would keep it forever. But hearing Arjuna’s starvation made him change his mind. Arjuna was way more important. He could do with just the box. He opened the box. It was 9 pieces of chocolate balls. “Here. Eat this.” Karna offered his treasure. 

Arjuna stared at the chocolate that had brought his fall. He hated it. But he was also too hungry to pass the beautiful beautiful sweets. He half unwillingly took one of the choco and put it in his mouth. And then the second piece. Third piece. Fourth piece. And by the time Arjuna reached his fingers on the last piece, he realized that Karna had been watching him since the start. He was smiling, sincerely glad for Arjuna. At least he could do something for Arjuna. “Thank you Arjuna.” Karna said. 

“For what?”

“For giving me this.” Karna closed his eyes as he spoke. Still with the same smile. “I am really glad.”

“Stupid...” Arjuna glanced away. “I just dumped it on you.”

“I know. I know.” Karna replied.

Arjuna suddenly felt a pang in his chest. The guilt creeped on him. He felt bad, for what he did. And sad for Karna and his lack of standard. Dumb Karna. “You can have the last one.” Arjuna said. Offering the last piece to Karna.

Karna at first, refused. Because he know Arjuna needed it more that him. “I’m fine. You should eat it, Arjuna.”

“Don’t make me repeat it, take it, Karna.” Arjuna said, with red tint on his cheek.

Karna smirked. Instead of taking the chocolate, Karna just directly ate it from Arjuna’s hand.

“Wha— Karna you!” Arjuna flustered even more.

Karna was chewing on the chocolate, stoicly he looked and Arjuna. “What?” He asked after he swallowed. Not understanding why Arjuna was so flustered by his actions. He was simply accepting the Arjuna’s offer.

“!! Nothing.” Arjuna hmped.

Karna tied the ribbon back to box similar to its early state. And then he put the empty box back to his breast pocket. 

Then they sat silently by each other’s side. Hoping someone would open the door from outside and save them from the darkness before night falls. 

Gradually, the air became heavier, and then Arjuna felt weirdly hot. No. It’s not just normal hot. His whole body was hot and he felt hard down there. It was hard to breath properly. 

“Arjuna, are you okay?” 

Arjuna glanced to Karna. Who seemed flustered. He was too, sweating. And his pale skin made the red even more clear. “Karna.. you..”

Then Arjuna came to realization that the chocolate earlier wasn’t just some normal chocolate. 

Karna grabbed Arjuna’s shoulder. “I feel weird.” He said as he unbutonned his first two shirt buttons. Trying to cool down.

Arjuna saw the pink nipples under the white uniform. He tried to look away but his eyes keep going back to the view. And he got even harder. 

Karna looked up. His face was enticing, sensual and his lips were tempting. Even though Arjuna was sure he never liked Karna in this kind of way, but now he wanted to hold him close. 

And Arjuna lost to the temptation.

Arjuna pulled Karna’s lips to his, his hands grabbed his waist, then slowly going up. His other hand slides under the shirt, thumb circled on the hard nipple. Karna returned the kiss and they embraced as their tongue seeking more of each.

Two teenagers were in ecstacy. Was a kiss supposed to feel this good?

“Arjuna.. wait..” Karna pushed the man back to sitting position. 

Arjuna watched as the white man unbutton his pants, pulling his full erect out. What comes next surprised Arjuna. Karna took the hard cock right into his mouth. It was an amateur blowjob per se. But still enough to make Arjuna came

Arjuna calmed down after he had his release. But Karna was still turned on. He had been neglecting his own needs to help Arjuna’s.

“Let me help you.. with that.” Arjuna said as he pulled Karna into his arms, then slide his hand down and started to stroke Karna’s cock gently. His finger touched the tip and circled it.

Arjuna could hear the light moans and gasps next to his ear as Karna hold tightly onto him. His every hot breath touched Arjuna’s skin. Karna groaned lightly when he came. And his body twicthed a bit.

The two stared at each others’ eyes. Both found each other flustered and blushing. They looked away in embarrasment. It was an awkward moment of silence.

Karna pulled out a pack of tissue from his pocket. And gave one sheet to Arjuna. Which he silently accepted. He redo his shirt and pants after he cleaned himself.

“Where did you learn that from..?” Arjuna asked. “I thought you were more innocent..”

“I saw it from Gil’s game.”

Arjuna laughed cynically. “I knew that guys is bad influence..”

Karna smiled as he heard the laughter. Relieved and glad that Arjuna had returned to his usual self.

Arjuna felt his cheek a little hot when he saw Karna’s smile. “Karna.. actually I..” Arjuna took a momentary pause. 

“Hm?”

“Nothing.” Arjuna said as he looked away to hid his blush. “Please don’t tell Surya about this. I still want to live.”

Karna nodded. “Understood.” 

Karna never had secrets from his father before. Because there was nothing to hid. This shall be the first. 

Then they heard steps from outside. And the door opened. “What? You guys are still here?” Cu Chulainn came back. 

“The doorknob fell.” Arjuna said. “We can’t get out.”

“Ah. It’s true.” Cu said, he looked at the door knob laying on the ground. And Cu watched the two weirdly. They seemed very tense, like they were hiding something. 

It was Medea who made the chocolate. She wanted to give it to Kuzuki. But after doubting herself a few times, she gave up giving it to Kuzuki. She wanted his love but seducing him with aphrodisiac was too risky. She shoved it to a random shoe locker, she didn’t know whose, but it didn’t matter.

Arjuna was unlucky to be the locker’s owner. Or was it actually a good thing? Since that day, Arjuna was unable to see Karna the way he used to. And he wasn't able to get the sensation and image out of his mind.  
  
  
————  
  



	8. Love letters and broken heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this.

It has been two weeks, Arjuna still could not forget what he and Karna did at the storage room that evening. The memories kept haunting him. The image of Karna sucking his dick especially, kept appearing in Arjuna’s head. And not only that, Arjuna, lately, had become sexually frustated that he has to deal with himself twice to three times a day. But it wasn’t enough. Arjuna dreamt about having sex with Karna almost everynight. Waking up with the tingly feeling between his legs. 

It was truly emotionally draining. 

Arjuna lost concentration in his classes. He couldn’t think properly. And occassionally people had caught him lost in thoughts.

Arjuna had been standing in front of the kitchen sink. Today was his dish washing schedule. But Indra noticed that Arjuna hadn’t been washing anything. Instead, just holding the scrubber and plate with the water flowing. 

Arjuna had been weird for days. Since the night Surya told him about the valentine chocolate, for the exact. That day he went home one hour late and he went straight to his room, running. Indra connected the dots in his mind. Ahh. Something must have happened between those two.

Arjuna was really lost in his head that he didn’t even realize Indra had turn the tap off. Indra even stood next to him for minutes. Still no movement from his son. 

Out of whim, Indra unlocked his phone, wallpaper of younger Raikou and Arjuna showing. He clicked on the camera icon, and took a few pictures of the frozen Arjuna. Still no reaction, then Indra opened the stopwatch app and started a count. Seeing how long Arjuna could stay in his flight mode today.

Arjuna seeing the tap water had stopped looked to Indra. Father totally just caught me day dreaming again. 

“Two-minutes fourty-two seconds.” Indra said, informing the time he had spent being lost in thought. “It’s two minutes longer than your usual self-hate session.”

Arjuna was flustered. “Father. No. I never had self hate session.”

“Very convincing” Indra spoke in sarcasm. Indra was that kind of dad who closely monitor his children while saying nothing. If a problem emerges, he would let his children solve it themselves. Only when something get serious, then he would do something. “What’s in your mind this time, Arjuna?” He asked as he pulled the chair out from the table and seat himself. 

“It’s nothing, father, sorry for worrying you.” Arjuna believed telling his father wasn’t a wise choice. Plus it was too embarassing. 

“Oh well. I already know what your problem is, anyway.”

Arjuna wasn’t sure if Indra was being honest, or just teasing. “I told you, it’s nothing, father. Really.”

Indra chuckled as he get up from the chair. He was walking away when he spoke again. “Well good luck, Arjuna. I hope you don’t get more than three punches.”

Father knew? Arjuna was shocked. And embarassed. How much does he know? Did he know what they did? Or was he just assuming? How much did he assumed?

Indra had shown three kind of smiles troughout his life. The superficial smile that he used for convinience when he deal with people. The kind and affectionate smile that he show when he was proud with his children. And the smile that he show when he was enjoying people’s pain. Indra was a sadist. At least Arjuna believed so. Not that Indra was a bad father. But Indra had been showing enjoyment when Arjuna was faced with unpleasant things. For example when he had toothache. Or when Arjuna failed a test. Indra would be right there, smirking while watching.

When Arjuna was younger, he thought Surya was a monster. But Indra was more a monster within sheep’s fur. Unlike Surya who clearly show off his emotions, Indra was more refined and well masked. Though, he really does care for both Arjuna and Raikou. Then again, Arjuna realized his father’s line of work. He probably had messed with many lives.

  
  
—————  
  


Arjuna went to school like normal the next morning. He entered his class, does his projects, cleaned the class because it was his scheduled day. 

While he was cleaning he gaze outside from the window. He saw Karna talking to a girl.

The girl was quite pretty by standard. Long pink hair braided. Probably her skirt was a little bit too short but everything else was normal. Arjuna wondered what they were talking about.

The girl said something. Then she handed him a letter. Love letter? 

Arjuna didn’t like what he saw. And clearly Arjuna wasn’t happy that Karna got a love letter. His chest felt a little heavy and uncomfortable.

Karna smiled and nodded. She jumped in joy and then...

And Then.. SHE HUGS KARNA?! 

Did Karna just accepted her confessions?! Did Karna really felt nothing after the time they spent together? Was it just Arjuna who thought of things? Was that really nothing between them?!

Arjuna’s chest hurt. He was angry and.. sad? Why am I sad over Karna? It’s not like we like each other. Back then it was just an accident because the chocolate. Hahaha. I’m so stupid.. 

Arjuna’s mood was bad for the rest of the day. He didn’t even try to hide it. His classmates was aware with it and none of them tried to speak to him that day. Yesterday he couldn’t get the image of Karna blowing him. Today he couldn’t forget what he saw from the window.  
  
  
  
————  
  
Indra noticed that Arjuna was in sour mood when he got home. Did he got rejected? No, that’s not it. He seemed angry and upset. He didn’t say anything at dinner. Even Raikou noticed the mood and didn’t speak troughout the dinner. Arjuna rarely got this upset. Something serious must have happened.

Indra went to Arjuna’s room. He opened the door after knocking twice. Arjuna was laying on his bed.

He seat himself at Arjuna’s study desk, facing the teen. “Did something bad happened?”

“It’s nothing.” 

Indra sighed. “It’s fine if you want to keep everything by yourself. But if you keep doing it, one day you’ll break down.” 

Arjuna knew that. Indra was right. Arjuna wasn’t the type to ask for help or even to share his problems. Arjuna had many friends but they were all just strangers. No one had ever made him emotionally attached. Except for one. And that one had made him like this. 

Arjuna sat up. “Sorry for making you worry, father..” 

“Do you want to listen to my story, Arjuna?” 

Arjuna glanced onto his father. “What story?”

“Back then when I was younger there’s this person I liked. It was one sided feelings. I never confessed anything because that person was already with someone else.” Indra paused a moment before he continue. “Until the end I never had a chance to speak my feelings, and when I realize, things had gotten too complicated that I can’t say it anymore. I am still regretting it now.”

“Father... is that person... Surya?”

“Hoo. Why do you think so?” 

“Because you’re strangely kind to that person.” Arjuna tell his reasoning. Indra wasn’t a kind person by default. If someone punched him like Surya did, Indra probably would have destroyed their life. But Indra rarely complained when it’s about Surya.

“Well I’ll just leave that to your imagination.” 

“I think everyone realized it already, father. Why don’t you try to confess now?” 

Indra shrugged. “I guess I am getting old? But if I managed to get together with Surya, then you and Karna will be brothers. Oh wait, you two are already brothers.”

Arjuna squinted his eyes. There comes Indra being sarcastic again. “Father, please.”

“It’s just a joke. Just forget about what I just told you, okay? Now you’re better, my work here is over. Good night, son.” Indra walked out from Arjuna’s room. Closing the door very lightly.

  
  
————  
  
  


“Karna!” 

Karna looked behind. “Arjuna, good morning.”

They were on their way to school. There were just two of them in the way. And everything else were silent.

“I want to tell you something.” Arjuna spoke with serious tone. His face was slightly sad.

“What is it?” Karna asked. 

His face was still stoic as ever. Hah. How stupid of me to get this worked up. But either way, I will tell him now. “I like you, Karna.”

Karna tilted his head slightly. “I like you too, Arjuna.” 

“I don’t mean it in that way but okay..” Arjuna had given up. If Karna didn’t understand what he meant, then so be it. “I saw you with the girl yesterday. Congratulations, Karna.”

Karna was confused. “What girl are you talking about?”

“The pink haired one. You’re going out with her right? I saw you accepted her letters.”

Karna stared on Arjuna in silence for a few seconds. “But astolfo is not a girl..”

Wait what? So that wasn’t a girl? That’s something. “Anyway congrats for having a boyfriend, Karna.”

“I’m not going out with him, Arjuna. He asked me to join his club because it lacked people and the club was closing down. He gave me the joining form.” Karna explained. 

Arjuna was dumbfounded. “But.. but.. then..” Arjuna covered his face with his arms. Akh. It was all dumb misunderstanding?! “Stupid Karna! Why don’t you say earlier?!”

“Sorry.” 

Arjuna flushed even more. “Stupid Karna! Akh..” Arjuna felt so stupid. All those frustation and anger were all simply misunderstanding. “I’ll say it once again. I like you.”

Karna smiled. “I like you too.” 

Which like does he mean? The like as normal like or was he liking me like how I liked him? Why was this person so confusing?! 

“I like you in romantic way. Do you really get it?!”

“Yes. I have always like you, Arjuna.” Karna answered, though his face was as stoic as ever. 

The problem since the beginning, all the misunderstanding, were partly Karna’s and his lack of expression.

Describing Arjuna’s feeling, it was sense of relief, happiness, and embarassment, all mixed together. “Then.. do you want to go out with me?” Arjuna asked, his cheeks were burning in blush as he offered his hand to Karna.

Karna took that hand. “Yeah”

The problem now is, how to explain this to Surya. Now Arjuna really hoped he could get away with just three punch like Indra had said.


	9. Informing Surya

That night, Surya dropped his cup. The tea splattered on the table. He looked at the wasted tea. His face was in pale shock. He sat silently as saw the liquid slowly spreads. 

“Father?” Karna was looking worried. He had just informed his father that he and Arjuna were in a relationship.

Arjuna was nervous as he was standing next to Karna. He was worried about how Surya would do. Arjuna already knew that the news won’t be a good one to Surya. And Surya would be surpised, in a bad way. But Arjuna never thought he would be this shocked that he just dropped his cup. 

Indra watched the three from sidelines. Arjuna was looking tense and uncomfortable. Karna was severly worried of Surya. And Surya was frozen in shock. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t even let out a curse word. He just stood there with blank face. 

And then there were tears leaking out.

Now everyone else were shocked. Not due to the news but because Surya was crying. He covered his eyes with his arm and he sobbed lightly.

Karna touched Surya’s arm. “Father.. please don’t cry.” 

But the plea didn’t work. Surya kept crying like a hopeless child that had his candy taken away. “Karna..”

Realizing he had hurt Surya, Karna apologized. “Father. I am sorry..” 

Surya then ran away, to his room. Karna rushed to follow his father but he got locked out. Karna knocked the door and called but Surya didn’t come out. Neither does he say anything.

Arjuna and Indra followed there. Three of them standing in front of the door. “Surya, please open the door.” Indra said.

Still Surya didn’t reply.

Then Indra continued. “You should at least hear them out. Karna’s troubled with your behavior.” 

Karna’s name was always a potent way to talk into Surya. At least it never failed to convince Surya. But this once, it didn’t work. So Indra changed his tactic. “Come out, Surya. I’ll let you punch Arjuna three times.” 

Arjuna eyed his father as he sold him out as bargain item. But it was better than nothing. Because Arjuna couldn’t actually say anything. If he does, Surya will certainly got worsen.

“Father. I beg you. Please come out.” Karna plead. And again it fell to deaf ears. 

Indra sighed as he took his glasses off, then hung it on his shirt. “You two can go now. I’ll deal with this.” 

Arjuna nodded. But Karna doesn’t seem convinced. He wanted to stay but Arjuna grabbed his shoulder and shooked his head. Karna was unsure, but he decided to leave Surya to Indra. “Please take care of Father.”

After the two left, Indra knocked the door once more. “They’re gone now. Can I talk with you now?” 

Indra waited in silent patiently. Probably minutes had passed before the door opened up. Revealing Surya who looked very bad. His eyes were still teary. And Indra noticed how his sleeve was wet.

Indra entered the room in silence. Indra the locked the door. Understanding that Surya doesn’t want if any of their sons barge in. Indra sat down on the chair, whereas Surya on his bed. They faced each other.

“Surya, you can’t keep on doing this. Karna isn’t a kid anymore.” Indra stopped a moment to see Surya’s reaction. He didn’t react or anysort. He just sat silently, looking down. Then Indra continued. “You should treat him like an adult now.” 

“You don’t understand, Indra.” Surya said, in weak and broken voice. “I only have Karna.” 

Indra saw the eyes of Surya when he cried. They were more shining then usual. Indra didn’t particulary liked to see Surya crying, but the eyes were enticing this way. 

“You speak as if Arjuna and Raikou will stay with me forever.” Indra chuckled lightly. “It’s just a matter of time until they leave.”

“He used to be so small..” Surya said. Remembering how small Karna when he was a child. Surya would carry Karna around and let him sit on his thigh when they watch TV together. “Now he’s two centi taller than me.”

“We’re just getting old.” 

Surya finally smiled a little bit. It had always been a mystery. Indra somehow always managed to calm Surya in any situation. And Surya found the company nice. Almost twenty-three years had passed since they day they knew each other. Indra had been by his side on hard times, and had always been helping him despite how many times Surya had messed up things and hurt Indra instead. “I’m lucky to have a good friend like you.”

Indra relieved seeing the smile. “Hah. And I’m very unlucky to always have to deal with you.”

  
  
  
————  
  
  
Arjuna and Karna had been sitting nervously, waiting for Indra to solve the problem. And Karna brigthen up when he saw his father coming down with Indra.

“Father!” Karna quickly walked to Surya. And Surya assured Karna he’s fine by giving him a warm smile.

Then he looked to Arjuna. And the warm smile from earlier was replaced by hatred and disgust. As if Arjuna was just some bug in his house that needed to be get rid of. “Indra you said I can punch Arjuna three time, was it?”

Indra chuckled. “You can make it five. I won’t complain.”

FATHER WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?! Arjuna watched in horror as Surya walked towards him. While Indra watching from behind with his sadist smile behind.

Karna pulled Surya’s arm. “Father. Please don’t hurt Arjuna.” He was truly concerned. His eyes showed it. 

Surya looked at Karna’s worried face. Surya didn’t want to do anything Karna hated. But Surya also have the urge to hit the spawn of Indra that dared to steal Karna. But after weighing his own desire and Karna’s, Surya settled that he won’t hurt Arjuna. Even when Indra already gave the permission. “I won’t. I promise.”

If that was someone else and not Arjuna. Then Surya could have killed the person. But Surya had known Arjuna since his childhood, and he had watched he growing up. Probably he already consider Arjuna his own son as well. 

Surya put his hand on Arjuna’s shoulder. His eyes glaring right to Arjuna’s. It was very intense of glare. Probably a laser beam could come out from it. “Tell me, how far you two had done? Had you done any illicit doings on my son?” Surya asked as he gripped even stronger.

“No! Of course no!” Arjuna had to lie. Telling the truth would end his life instantly. 

Indra was enjoying the view, and then looked at Karna. He was blushing madly as he was looking down to his feet. And Indra got it. They had done it. But for mean time, he’ll keep it a secret from Surya.  
  
  
—————


	10. You’re not supposed to see that.

Twenty-years old Karna, woke up with Arjuna’s arm over him. Karna couldn’t move thanks to that. Because it was still 5:30am, and Karna didn’t want to wake the man. So Karna laid there, staring at Arjuna’s sleeping face without moving for an hour until the alarm goes off. 

Two of them had decided to get their own place as collage students. Indra was supportive with their decision, but it was hard enough to convince Surya. But everything went well. And they had been living together for three months. 

“Morning.” Karna greeted Arjuna with a smile, whose eyelids slowly opened. Dark eyes met the icy-blue. Arjuna didn’t respond and laid there for some more minutes. He just wasn’t a morning person. It was a daily thingy that after waking up from alarm, he would sat lay in silence for a moment before he really wake up. 

“Morning.” Arjuna finally greeted back. He pulled his lover closer and their bare skin touched each other. It felt warm and safe that Arjuna didn’t really want to leave the bed. But he had class in an hour, and thus he forced himself up. He scratched his head and yawned. Then he walked straight to the toilet for a quick shower. He wasn’t really awake until he took one.

Then after dressing up, he went to the kitchen. Where breakfast and coffee were waiting for him.

Karna didn’t wear any pants. Just a piece of T-Shirt that was long enough to cover his lower parts. And it was Arjuna’s T-Shirt that he just randomly tossed on the ground last night. Arjuna was secretly happy seeing Karna in his shirt. Lover’s Shirt.

A good start of the day. Arjuna didn’t realize, but a proud smile had creeped on his face.

Karna turned on the TV, chose the news channel, and then put the remote next to Arjuna’s hand. It was small thing Karna would do every morning. Arjuna watched the news as he put his toast in his mouth. 

“You’re staying home whole day, right?” Arjuna asked.

That day in particular, Karna’s class got cancelled because his lecturer was sick and got hospitalized. “I want to see father later. Is there anything you want me to do?”

“No. Just asking..”

After they finished with the breakfast, Karna followed Arjuna to the doors. Just the usual good-bye kiss on cheek.

After Arjuna left, Karna would wash the dishes. Then he would take his shower after throwing all the shirt into the washing machine. Including the one he was wearning. 

After that, Karna started cleaning. Karna was the one who did the cleaning in the house. Arjuna couldn’t do any chores except for dish washing. And Karna didn’t hate cleaning either.

9 A.M

Karna had finished cleaning. It wasn’t a big plce. Just a normal LDK, so it didn’t take much time and effort to be cleaned. Plus technology was really helping. Back at Surya’s place, there weren’t any washing machine or vacuum cleaner. 

Karna was about to sat down when the bell rang. Karna opened the door, it was Indra. He was holding a paper bag with him.

“Indra. Good to see you.” Karna greeted with a nod. “Arjuna had class so he isn’t here now.”

“Ah. I know.” Indra said. “I am here to see you.”

Karna didn’t expect that. He opened the door to let Indra enter. The apartment was filled mostly with Arjuna’s stuff. The bookshelf especially, most of them were books about law, only some mangas at the lower shelf. “Surya is getting lonely.” Indra said.

“I will visit him later.” Karna replied. Smiling slightly when he heard his father’s name. “Do you want coffee or tea?” 

“It’s fine. Just dropping by to give you something.” Indra speak as he raised the paper bag. 

Karna took the bag and see what’s in the inside. “Indra, this is..”

Indra smirked.  
  
  
————

  
  
  
Arjuna returned home at 5 P.M. He dropped his bags on the dining table. Karna didn’t greet him on the door so he was probably still at Surya’s. Then he go straight to the bedroom. 

Well Arjuna was wrong. “Welcome back, Arjuna.” 

Karna was there. And he was wearing police uniform. It was complete set. Even with baton and handcuffs. 

“Karna.. why are ..” Arjuna was certainly not expecting this. 

“Sit down, Arjuna.” Karna said as he pulled Arjuna’s hand. Leading him to the bed, and making him sit.

Arjuna’s heart beated crazy fast. And his face was flushing. And it beats even faster when Karna put the handcuffs on Arjuna. Locking his hands.

“Ka.. karna ...”

“Hm?”

Arjuna gulped. He was smiling in anticipation but before that, he had to ask. “Where did you get that uniform?”

“Indra gave it to me.” 

Arjuna closed his eyes and he silently thank his father inside his heart. Thank you, father.

Then Karna sat on Arjuna’s thigh. He was smirking smugly. And Arjuna was certainly enjoying this session. Anticipating what comes next.

Then Karna hugged him. 

It was a long hug.

“Uhh.. Karna?”

“Hm?”

“How long are you going to hug me?” Arjuna asked. He was already impatient for the real game. “Please continue.”

Karna looked confused. “Continue what?”

“With this.” Arjuna raised his handcuffed hands as he speak. 

“Oh.” then Karna took the key from his pocket, and then unlocked the handcuff. 

And Arjuna was silent. Staring at Karna, clearly disappointed. He was expecting something more than this. It was Arjuna’s dirty secret that he wanted to try S/M play at least once. He didn’t know where Indra found out but it seems his father was aware of it. That he even gave Karna this police uniform and handcuffs. 

“Indra said you’ll be happy if I wear this and put this handcuffs on you.” 

“And then?”

“And then, he told me to hug you tightly.” Karna continued, innocently. He was doing what Indra had instructed him to do. But Arjuna didn’t seem happy. “Do you not like this?” 

“No.. I was just expecting something more...” Arjuna said with deadpan eyes. Why father? Why are you doing this to me? Arjuna could picture his father somewhere, smirking sadistly on his agony.

Karna was saddened. His mouth formed a frown. “Sorry, Arjuna.”

Arjuna’s heart was hit by the frown. “Karna.. no.. it’s not that I am unhappy with this..” Arjuna pulled Karna into another long tight hug. “I’m happy that you’d wear this for me.”

Arjuna was having another inner conflict. Seems like Karna didn’t know what he expected. Part of Arjuna want to keep Karna’s purity on things like this. But part of him also want to see Karna riding on top of him while dressing like that. And the only thought of that had made him hard. 

Karna noticed the buldge. He processed Arjuna’s reaction for a moment. And then he realized what Arjuna had meant. And Karna blushed rose. 

And next, Karna found himself being pushed onto the bed. Arjuna was right on his top. “You’re the one who started this..” Arjuna said. Smirking as he took the cuffs and locked them on Karna’s hands.

Karna gasped as he felt Arjuna biting on his neck. Trailing down. Then undo the police uniform. Revealing the white chest and sucked on the pink nipple while his hands explore the body. From the chest to the thigh. He undoed Karna’s pants, and grabbed Karna’s hard member and squeezed it hard. Then he smirked. “Hoho. What a bad police you’re..”

Karna flushed. Holding down his impending moans as Arjuna’s hand keep teasing him. “Arjuna.. stop teasing me like that..”

“And if I don’t, what will you do? Arrest me?” Arjuna was already in his roleplay mode. Karna had never knew that Arjuna had these kind of interest. “Come on, mister policeman. Say, what will you do to this weak and innocent me?” Ironically, weak and innocent was the furthest definition of Arjuna’s expression then. 

Karna didn’t say anything, he stared silently and Arjuna got himself embarassed. Seems like he was the only one on the play. He sat up awkwardly, and took the handcuffs of Karna. “Sorry. That’s weird..” Arjuna said, looking away. Hiding his face.

And next, Arjuna found himself getting cuffed once again. Karna taking his turn right now. “Yes I will arrest you.” Now Karna looked evil with the smugly smirk plastered. He took the baton at his side and trailed it on Arjuna’s body. And then pushing him down to the bed. 

Arjuna was liking what he saw. Karna being hard while sitting on top of him. His ass were touching Arjuna’s erect. “I challenge you, mister policeman. Ride me.”

“I accept that.” Karna smirked. And he moved down. He unzipped Arjuna’s pants and let his hard dick out. And he gave it some licks on the side and top before putting it fully inside his mouth. 

Arjuna liked when Karna took him inside his mouth. Arjuna was certainly having fun being blowed while cuffed. Then after that, Karna climbed on top of Arjuna again. And slowly he insert Arjuna’s dick inside him. Moaning lightly at the process. 

Karna was already used to Arjuna’s shape. They had a lot of sex since they had their own place. And they had nothing to worry about and no one will barge on them. So Karna had no problem taking it in, and he started moving up and down as soon as Arjuna was fully inside him. 

Arjuna’s hand was limited but he could still use them to grab on Karna’s dick and stroke them as Karna moved. It was amazing sensation, being occupied back and front. It didn’t take long, Arjuna shuddered when he realeased his load inside Karna. And Karna cummed on Arjuna’s stomach. The white liquid contrast with the darker skin.

Then Arjuna laughed. He felt so satisfied and happy. “That was amazing.” 

Karna hadn’t pulled away and Arjuna was still inside him. “Didn’t know you like these kind of stuff..” 

And they both laughed. Then they continue to the next round.  
  
  
————  
  
  
The next morning Arjuna woke up first. Feeling so fullfilled and fresh. He kissed gently the sleeping man, then walked straight to the kitchen and brew himself a cup of coffee after dressing himself in his T-Shirt and pants.

He was very happy that he didn’t need his usual waking-up-bad-mood session. 

And the bell rang. 

Arjuna opened the door. Revealing Surya. 

“Good to see you, Arjuna.” Surya greeted. Though, Surya didn’t seem actually happy to see Arjuna.

“Ah. Good morning, Surya.”

“Where’s Karna?” Surya asked. Peeking inside the house. 

“He’s still sleeping.”

Surya walked into the house despite Arjuna being reluctant letting him in. 

And Karna walked out from the bedroom, eyes half open. “Arjuna, what’s the noises?” Karna asked as he yawned. 

And like usual morning after they had sex, Karna didn’t wear any pants. But he had the police uniform on because Arjuna didn’t want to took it off last night. But it was too lousy buttoned that it revealed most of the flesh and all the bitemarks along the neck and chest. Only the lower two buttons were properly done. Plus there were some dried sperm on Karna’s thigh, making the whole situation weirder.

It was awkward situation. Surya was in silence as he looked at Karna in that looks. 

Arjuna quickly pulled Karna back to the bedroom. Leaving Surya standing there alone. Probably in shock.

The two came out once Karna was dressed normally. And Surya was still one the same spot since earlier. 

“Surya.. please take a seat.” Arjuna tried to broke the awkward silence.

Surya didn’t say anything. He only nodded and took a seat on the sofa. Karna sat next to him and both were in weird heavy silence. 

“Father... Sorry for letting you see that..” Karna apologized. With his cheeks red from embarrasment. 

Arjuna served some tea and Surya looked around, uncomfortably. “It’s okay.. “ 

“Then what brings you here at these early time?” Arjuna asked. Still feeling awkward.

“No...” Surya got of from the sofa and walked straight to the door. “Sorry for disturbing..” the door was not locked. 

Surya left.

Karna and Arjuna were speechless.

  
  
  
————  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ I guess I got to do some other doujinshis so I wont be doing as much as Karjuna fanarts as before. But I will still draw them sometimes when I have time.  
> Anyway talk to me, I'm lonely.


	11. Love is vegetables in terms and condition

38 years old Indra stared at the greens on his plate. It was his most hated brocolli, also there were carrots too beside of his steak. Indra picked his fork, and grab the brocolli. And he put them on Surya’s plate. 

Surya watched as his plate getting more brocolli and carrots. “Indra.. just because your kids aren’t here. Doesn’t mean you should stop eating vegetables..” Surya said. Sitting in front of the pickey eater. 

“You know I hate these.” Indra sulked, unhappy because Surya keep putting vegetables in his dinner menu. He showed this kind of thing when his children can’t see him.

“That’s childish, Indra. You can’t just keep living on meat if you want to live long and healthy.” Surya said as he returned the brocollis to Indra’s plate.

“I’d rather live a short and unhealhty life then. It’s fine if you don’t have to attend my furneral.”

“Not funny, Indra.” Surya didn’t like it when Indra talked like that. When there were only two of them, the darker part of Indra would come out. Saying dark jokes instead of his normal annoying jokes.

“I’m serious though.” 

Surya sighed. “Thank goodness Arjuna didn’t have that personality of yours.” It was true. Compared to Indra, Arjuna had way better personality. The young man had more sense of morality and less sarcastic way of talking. Not to mention the young man was lesser evil than his father. Indra sometimes would resort to dirty tricks just to fullfill his goal. And he called it professionalism. Comparing Arjuna to Indra was like comparing sheep to snake.

“Yeah. I’m also thankful that Karna isn’t a barbarian like you.” Indra added. Simply to annoy Surya. Because it was his hobby to mess with the pale man. A hobby that started since their teen ages. 

Surya snorted, annoyed. As much as he had got used to Indra’s small insults and teases, Indra’s words still wasn’t nice to Surya’s ears. “Thank goodness Arjuna isn’t evil like you.” Surya said, attempting to annoy Indra as well.

Indra chuckled. “What evil are you talking about?” Indra had flashback of his past. Like when he stole Karna’s candy when the boy was just six years old. Or when he secretly enjoying Arjuna’s an hour of fear as he waited for his turn at the dentist. Or when he hired people to stalk Raikou’s boyfriend. Or when he bribed politician. Or when he messed with people’s live just because he got paid, starting from taking over one’s child right or throwing innocents to jail. Indra smiled calmly and proudly. “I never did anything wrong.” And so Indra claimed.

Surya stared in irony. “You’re the most sinful person I know in my life, Indra.”

“Is that how you speak to the person who saved you many times?” Indra speak as he ate his steak with pleased face. Clearly Surya’s words didn’t had any effect. It never did. 

But that hit the spot in Surya’s chest. Evil maybe what Indra was, but he was still an important person to Surya. “Sorry.” Surya apologized. “Still. You should eat vegetables. It’s for your own good.” Surya said as he returned the brocolli. “Please.” He added.

“No way.” Indra said straightly. Throwing the brocolli back to Surya’s plate.

Surya sighed. “Fine. But at least eat the carrots. I had boiled them soft. You should be able to eat them.”

Indra didn’t reply. Though he did ate the carrots first. Though he seemed very unhappy doing it. But soft boiled carrots that doesn’t smell like carrots were fine for him. Still not something Indra would eat happily.

Ever since both Arjuna and Raikou moved out. His visit to Surya’s place for dinner become more frequent. And lately it had been everyday. Apparently Indra’s old maid had quit her job. And the new one, her job was just cleaning and she came once a week.

After dinner Indra would spend time there and do his work there instead of going home. 

“Shouldn’t you do your work at home?” Surya asked. Resting his chin with his right hand.

“What?” Indra glanced to the man who sat in front of him before returning to his papers. “If you want to go to bed, then go. I’ll lock the door when I leave.” 

Surya watched Indra’s hands handling the papers. “Are you lonely or something? Now that your house is empty.” Surya smirked as he teased. 

But Indra didn’t deny it. He, instead, smiled a little sad. “That place is a little too big for one person.” He said. “And no one’s waiting for me anymore.” 

Indra might be evil but he wasn’t cold hearted person. Just like Surya, Indra really loved his children and he was lonely because they had grown up and leave their nest. Just as much as Surya does. “Heh. You lectured me all the time and now you say you’re lonely.” Surya laughed as he spoke. “Go get a new wife or something.”

“You be my wife then.” Indra said, looking at Surya.

At first Surya was surprised, then he sighed. “That’s not funny, Indra.” He said, brushing that off as Indra’s another unfunny jokes.

“I’m serious though.” Indra looked back to his documents. “If I’m getting a wife, I want one who can cook.”

Surya didn’t asnwer. He didn’t know what to say. Sensing how Surya was uncomfortable, Indra packed his stuff. “You don’t have to asnwer to that. I was just joking.” He said, his fingers touched his glasses, thinking to took it off, but he stopped. Putting his hand down again. And then he started to walk away. “You don’t have to cook my part anymore. I won’t be coming for a while.” 

But, you didn’t seem like joking Indra. Surya had known Indra for a long time. And he expressed his feelings subsconciously by his glasses. When Indra did he glasses, that meant he was interested in something. When he took if off for no reason, it meant he was worried or stressed. And when the wanted to take it off but didn’t, it meant Indra was sad. Those were small habits that Indra himself didn’t realize.

Indra didn’t even finish his coffee yet when he left. He never did before.

  
  
  
————  
  
  
Ever since that day, Indra never come to visit anymore. And that worried Surya. Because Surya knew that Indra had self destructive tendencies, he does not care for himself. That man, if not because of Arjuna and Raikou, probably would be wasted. 

Indra had created the image of strong, but somehow distance father for his children. Indra wasn’t a honest person. He rarely spoke his own feelings. And he never talk about his problems. If he had something bothering him, he would fix that himself or just totally ignore it. A trait that Arjuna inherited.

But unlike his son, Indra had put a limiter on himself. He always hold himself back from wanting something, or someone. Indra was just a lonely man who always believed that he wasn’t good enough for the people he really care for. Indra raised his children without a mother and he blamed himself for that. That was why he was so thoughtful for the panacea of his life. He skipped sleeping at nights to play the games his children play to know them better. Reading the same novel as Arjuna did. Watching the shojo anime Raikou watched. He bought figurines and nenderoid of the anime for her.

But he was just too suck on expressing his love. That word was tad too heavy to be spoken out by Indra. Indra believed that feelings were to be done, rather than spoken. And so he never said anything.

Maybe I should check on him. Surya dialed Indra’s mobile and housephone. The mobile was not turned on while the voicemail answered the other. And that made Surya’s concerned. Surya also called for Arjuna and Raikou. Asking if he was with one of them, but both said they had not seen him for days. Which worried Surya even more. What if something happened to Indra? 

Surya decided to go pay Indra a visit at his home. He pressed the bell button. But no one was coming out. No noises from inside either. Indra wasn’t home. Surya dialed his mobile again, but it was still not on.

So he waited. Waited. Waited. Waiting Indra to come home, to make sure he was fine. It was quite a long wait that Surya almost fell asleep as he leaned on the walls.

“Surya? What are you doing here?” 

Surya opened his eyes. Indra was there. His glasses was hanging on his shirt. He looked a bit tired.

Surya smiled in relieve seeing Indra. “Do you know what time it is now? Where did you go?”

2 A.M 

Indra took out his keys and open his door. “I was taking on your advice.” 

“My advice?”

“You told me to get a wife or something.” Indra paused. “I was meeting new people.”

“Oh.. I see..” Surya looked away in embarrasment. That was just a joke, why did you have to take it so seriously?

“Do you want to come in?” Indra asked as he opened the door for Surya.

Surya nodded. And they went inside. The house felt very empty despite of the many furniture. It’s cold and a little dusty. Surely, If not because of the maid, it would be more dusty than this. Even the sofa had a little layer of dust when Surya sat on it. It wasn’t strange. Indra just doesn’t spent much time in his own house nowdays. It had lost it’s warmth as home. 

“I have alcohol and water. Which one do you want?” Indra asked as he grabbed a bottle of wine from his wine shelf.

“You’re supposed to offer something more ordinary..”

“I don’t have any tea for you. Unless you want the expired one.” Indra said. He wasn’t a tea person so he hadn’t bought any tea since last year. Both him and Arjuna was coffee person and Raikou only had tea occassionally. Therefore he had no reason to buy tea anymore. And the last box he had had passed the expiration date. But to be said, he didn’t have any coffee as well. He hadn’t been stocking because he’s lazy to brew for himself. Back then when Arjuna was around he would do it for him. Nowdays, it’s easier to just go to Surya’s place or random coffee shop for that. Though Surya’s coffee was his favorite. His coffee felt more special than normal ones.

Surya watched Indra as he put his glasses on, rechecking the expiration date once again. It was a new unopened pack of tea. And Surya could see it wasn’t just cheap normal tea. From the packaging only, he could see it was imported expensive tea. What a waste of a good tea. Surya asked as he laughed lightly. Seeing Indra had made his heavy chest relieved. Now he could be normal again. “Did you hit on anyone yet?” Surya asked.

“Other than you? Sadly no.” 

Surya blushed a little. “Ahem. That’s unfortunate.”

“And you? I heard it from Karna that Fergus tried to touch you again.” 

Surya’s face fell flat. “Can you please not talk about that asshole?”

Indra chuckled. “You sure you don’t want to give it a try with him?” He took the wine he had earlier and straightly drink from the bottle. 

“You’re joking.” Surya answered. Unamused with the idea with Fergus. “Anyone else could be better than him.” Surya then dropped his jaw as he realized he had stepped on a landmine. Cursing himself that he had spoken without thinking.

“Really?” Indra was eyeing him. “Anyone?” 

Shit. Surya bit his lip. “No.. that’s..”

Indra chuckled and gulped his wine. “It’s fine. I’m not going to hit on you or anything. Don’t look so tensed.” It was truthful words from Indra. When Surya rejected him by brushing it off as a joke. Indra had already dropped the idea. “I’ll just stay your friend from now on.”

“Indra... Since when?” Surya braven himself to ask. 

“Since when what?”

“You know..”

Indra knew what Surya meant. And he didn’t feel like lying. He was tired of keeping himself bottled up. Indra took off his glasses. “I wonder. Why do I even fall for a dumbass who didn’t realize I am here for twenty years? I wasted my whole life in friendzone.” Indra stared up to the lamp on his cieling, looking very tired. And he laughed. A laugh of irony and self loathing. Indra was in drunk state. And he worsen it up by keep gulping the wine.

Surya tried to stop Indra. “Stop that. You’re drinking too much.” Surya hold Indra’s arm as he took away the bottle. 

“Go away.” Indra pushed the man away. “I give up... please leave me alone..” he said as he closed his eyes. 

Indra fell asleep there in blue.

It was a conflicting matter inside Surya’s head. While Surya does care for Indra, he had never harbour any kind of romantic feelings or expectation for Indra. And Indra understood that. That’s why he never said anything. He feared rejection so much that he prefer to stay silent forever. And this case had proven that he was right. He regretted for showing his desire for once. This feeling, this desire.. is just ridiculous.  
  
  
————  
  
  


The next morning, Indra woke up on his bed. Still with the same clothes from yesterday. Surya must had carried him. 

Indra get up and checked around his house. He was alone. 

Indra smiled. Now it had come to this. Let’s accept it. 

Indra returned to his room. Washed himself, pick his shirt and tie. He had decided that day will be the same as usual. 

When he get out from his room. He smelled something delicious. He go to the kitchen to check.

“Surya, I thought you left.” Indra was genuinely surprised to see Surya there. He thought Surya would be at least distancing himself away after what they passed yesterday. There was a bit if warmth sprouting in his heart.

“Yeah. I had to go buy something because you only have water and ice in your fridge.” Surya eyes Indra. “Sit down.” He commanded. 

Indra does as he was told. And he was served normal breakfast set. And he wasn’t happy seeing the spinach. Why? 

“I have been thinking the whole night.” Surya spoke up. Remembering the night he spent staring on sleeping Indra. He cried in his sleep. Surya had his heart broken seeing Indra like that. Surya had underlying love for him. But it wasn’t in romantic form. But it wasn’t impossible to shape that feelings either. Maybe.. maybe.. I should give him a chance. Is what Surya had come to conclusion.

“Thinking about how to make my day bad by making me see vegetables at morning?“ Indra said as he picked the spinach away. “You sure have gotten smart in a night.” 

Indra had returned to normal. His tone of speaking. His facial expression. All back to the old and a little bit childish Indra. He was quick to get back on his feet. Even thought it was a serious mental breakdown yesterday.

Then, Surya looked away as he hmphed and crossed his hands. “If you eat your veges everyday, I’ll accept your feelings.” He said. Tsunderely.

Indra watched him in surprise. Processing the offer in his mind. He sat in silence as he looked down to his egg and spinach, and then to Surya. Thinking hard over if the offer worth the rest of his life having to consume the his worst nightmare daily. Then he counter offered. “That’s impossible, Surya.”

“What?” Surya was even more shocked. He thought Indra was hopeless with him. “Why? Were you lying when you said you like me!?” Now Surya felt disappointment. Surya was just starting to like him and now he got rejected? 

“No. I wasn’t. But you’re basically telling me to eat this everyday.” Indra looked at the spinach with disgusted look. “I can’t do that. Make it maximum twice a week and I will accept it.” Indra smirked. As if he already won the battle.

Surya wasn’t amused with that counter offer. “Seriously?”

“Do you accept the terms and condition?” Indra said as he do his glasses. Now Surya could see how Indra as lawyer.

Surya took some more time to think about the counteroffer. And he sighed. “Fine.” Of course it wasn’t just fine. Of course, Surya will manipulate that by adding more vegies slowly in the future. He shall never give up making Indra eat veges. “But you’ll have to eat that spinach first.”

“Fine.” Indra unwillingly, pick the spinach and quickly swallowed the whole thing. After swallowing he quickly grab his water and drink the whole thing. 

For the sake of love, Indra decide to eat spinach that day. And that was the highest expression of love he could offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Here's an extra.


	12. How it all started

Surya never had a working relationship. He was a normal teen who wanted love and attention. He had one that almost worked out. A relationship that was going for more than 4 months. But in the end she, Kunti left.

At first Surya didn’t know why the people he had relationships with, will somehow broke up with him after some time. Later he found out it was Indra who messed with his life.

After 4 months going out with Kunti, she broke up with him. She confessed that she had been cheating on his back for the whole time, nonetheless with Surya’s childhood friend, Indra. And from that on Surya hated Indra.

It wasn’t just Kunti. All Surya’s prior love interests were all somehow cheated on him with the same person. And they all left Surya for the same reason. And after they broke up with Surya. Indra would toss them away as well. 

Surya resented Indra for that. 

“Bastard, What the fuck do you want?!” Surya yelled as he punched Indra’s on face. It was hard enough to made him fell. His glasses flew away. Blood oozing out from his lips. Indra wiped it with his sleeve. He glared back to the pale man. But he said nothing, just a sigh. And he got back to his feet. “Why do you want to mess with my life so bad?!” 

Indra grinned, emitting malice and arrogance. He laughed lightly. “I just want to see you angry.” 

“You bastard!” Surya’s temper got even worse. 

“Ahh. But Surya, all those women were willingly to cheat on you.” Indra spoke, he walked to Surya and grabbed his collars forcefully, showing his dominance and power. “Shouldn’t you be thankful to me for saving you from whores?”

Surya gripped his hand and landed another hit on the man’s face. But it was lighter than one from earlier. Surya bit his lip. The warth he felt was too much to be described. But other than anger, there was one more emotion that clouded his heart. It was disappointment. “I always thought you were my friend.. but I was wrong.” Surya said. He felt his eyes wet. He had never felt this heavy disappointment before. Sure he was angry that Indra destroyed his relationships. But what truly made me mad was the betrayal of friendship. “I don’t want to see you anymore.”

And that ended up their friendship of since childhood. Ever since that they never spoke to each other anymore. And they graduated from school shortly after that. Both going seperate ways. 

Surya heard that Indra married Kunti the year after that. He wasn’t interested in them. Surya didn’t bother to even give them a word of congratulations. And not long after that, the news of their son’s birth came to Surya’s ears.  
  
  
————  
  
  
Indra never loved his wife. 

It was just out of jealousy that he fucked her. Because Indra couldn’t stand seeing another person with Surya. And woman so shallow and full of selfishness like Kunti was very easy to be pushed down onto bed. It didn’t took long before she totally fell for Indra and broke up with Surya.

At that point Indra’s business with her had ended. And she was abandoned. Just like how Indra did to the women before her.

Indra wasn’t sad or angry when Surya punched him. Though he was, when he was told to not show his face anymore. But Indra didn’t regret what he did. Because after that Surya never try to start another relationship. Maybe due to trauma or simply losing interest after being betrayed multiple times. That only, was enough for Indra. Indra admitted to himself that he was an evil person. Rather than pursuing the person he loved, he’d rather to destroy all competition. Because he was sure Surya wouldn’t accept him. If he could not have him, then nobody could.

Five months after that, Kunti came back. Begging him to forgive her. She begged for him to accept her once again. As she was madly in love with him. Initially Indra wasn’t interested in her. Though he did married her. But it was just him, trying to forget his obsession to Surya. And he wasn’t even faithful to her. Behind her back, Indra actively had sex with other people. And he knocked another woman pregnant. 

Kunti wasn’t happy with her life. Her heart was filled with jealously and hatred. And guilt. She cried as she hold baby Arjuna in her arms. Because her husband never loved her. Because her husband rarely come home as he have other women behind her. And most importantly, whenever she hold Arjuna. She was reminded to her own sin. She had abandoned her firstborn to be with the man she loved. 

And her mental state failed. At the hot summer day, she ran away from home, leaving baby Arjuna alone. She couldn’t carry the burden of her sins alone. 

When Indra came to check, Arjuna had heatstroke and had to be hospitalized for days. He almost died. If Indra had been late for a few minutes, he would have lost his son.

From that, Indra’s life changed. He might not care for Kunti, but he still care for Arjuna. The immense guilt he felt that day, he carried for the rest of his life. The guilt that masked itself as fatherly love.

When Kunti returned home. She was shocked to know that Arjuna had almost died because of her. And she fell down to her knees as she cried. She begged for forgiveness this time. For she had left Arjuna alone. And she spilled her sin. That she had a child before Arjuna. Her baby with Surya that she had abandoned because she chosen Indra over her own child.

That disgusted Indra. “You shameless whore..!” Indra insulted her. “How could you do that to your own child?!”

She cried as she squeezed Indra’s hand. “Please forgive me.. I beg you.. please don’t leave me..”

Indra never cared of her, but now he was simply digusted with her. He divorced her and sent her away. He didn’t let her see Arjuna for some time.

Shortly after that Raikou was born. And Indra married another woman. She wasn’t Raikou’s mother either. And she didn’t liked Indra’s children. And the marriage ended shortly.  
  
  
————  
  
  
-present time-

Three months had passed since Indra confessed to Surya. Three months had passed since Surya accepted that feelings. And Surya had been coming to Indra’s house everynight to make dinner there. 

Surya chopped the onions skillfully with his hands of a pro. Then he stirred it and he throw the squre cutted chicken he had preped from earlier into the pan, then some salt, sou sauce and sugar. After done with that, he prep the other dishes, because one dish wasn’t enough to sate his desire to make more food. Cooking was his hobby after all.

As he cook, the thought about Indra. Well, His and Indra’s current status. Though the had gotten together, there weren’t any changes in their life. They hadn’t informed to anyone yet that they were together. Because Surya was too shy to do that and Indra was an asshole waiting for Surya to do it.

Other than that..is that Indra didn’t make any advances. The closest thing they had done as lovers was short momentary hugs. Which had only be done twice since they started dating. And both of those were initiated by Surya. And Indra didn’t hug back.

Something is wrong. Indra was seriously in love with him. But he hadn’t done anything. There weren’t any skinship or intimate interaction. Of course sex was out of question. And the thought about sex made Surya blushed. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Indra!” He talked to himself as he covered his face with his hands. Ever since Indra told Surya that he loved him, he couldn’t get the man out of his head. And he sometimes had thought about doing illicit things with him. But Surya won’t admit it! Will not!

“Which part of me is stupid?”

Surya was surprised. The said man was already there right by his side. “How long.. have you been there?” Damn! Why must he hear that?! Surya cried in embarrasment inside his head. 

He stared at Surya with eyes of amusement. “What were you thinking?”

Surya humped as he looked away. “Nothing about you!”

Indra didn’t press anymore on that matter. Surya’s probably thinking about something stupid. “I’m back.” He said instead, with a smile.

Surya’s heart skipped a beat. “Welcome back..” He tried to hide his blush. Which he totally failed. “Go take a bath first. I’m almost done.”

Indra did what he was told. All was good until he saw leek in his soup. Well he didn’t complain though, this was part of the agreement. Still it was painful just to swallow the leek.

Surya watched Indra as he ate the dinner in silent. If Indra couldn’t take the initative because who knows what, then Surya will. After he was also a man. And then he spoke up. “Indra.”

“What is it?”

“Uhh.. Can ..I stay here tonight?”

Indra choked. He coughed so many times while hitting his own chest to let the food pass. Only with the help of water he could escaped the death. “Yeah...” he answered lightly. It was simply because he was too embarassed to speak with normal tone.

Two men sat in silence. Both flustered and blushing. As if they were young teen newly in love. Remember Surya, your son is over 20 already, why are you getting so flustered over this??? Surya tried to talk some confidence into himself. 

Surya broke the silence. “I’ll borrow your clothes. That’s fine right?”

Indra nodded. Face blushing. And so the usually sadist and cocky annoying Indra turned into a hello kitty. Indra was unexpectedly weak toward the one he liked. Even though was totally fine with banging everyone else. 

Then after that, Surya took a shower and then they go straight to the bed. No they didn’t do anything. It was literally on the bed, laying together side by side with lights off. 

Indra’s back was facing Surya when he spoke. “You.. don’t have to do this for me, you know?”

Surya looked at the back. “Do what?”

“Trying to get close to me.” 

“Why?” Surya asked. “What’s wrong with trying to get close to you?” He didn’t understand what point Indra was trying to say. And he added a tease “I thought we’re pretty close already.”

“I’m okay if you want to stop.” Indra said. His voice was slightly lower and slow. “Anyone else could be better than me.” 

Surya started to get the bits of what Indra meant. He was in his self loathing session. “Why do you think so?” 

Indra took moments before answering. “I wronged you in many ways.. I don’t deserve this.”

Ah. So that is what Indra thinking about. “Yes. You’re an asshole. I really hated you.” Surya said. 

Indra turned his body, facing Surya. Then Indra’s head was pulled into Surya’s chest. “But not anymore.” 

Indra smiled. He could hear the heartbeat right beside him. He was a little happy, but still carrying a weight in his chest. “But what happened to Karna was partly my fault.” 

Surya sighed. “That wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know about it.” He paused to took a breath. “And you already reprimanded for it. Neither me or Karna hates you. I had forgiven you for a long time.”

Those words saved Indra. It was the words he wanted to hear for so long. The weight of his heart has dispersed, replace by very warm sun. “Thank you.” And he hugged back for the first time.

Then the heartbeat rythm suddenly become irregular and fast. “That’s why.. if you.. want to do that.. that.. I will..” And the hug become tighter that Indra had struggle a little bit to breath. 

Indra looked to Surya’s face. “Why are you still a tsundere after these years? Remember your age!” 

Surya let go of the man. “Age has nothing to do with this! And I’m not tsundere! Hmph!” He denied and now he had his back facing Indra. But he glanced back. “What, do you want to do it or not? It’s not like I want to, I’m just wondering about you.”

Indra grinned in response. And he moved closed to his partner, grabbing him from behind. Surya twitched a bit when he felt the hands over he stomach. 

But what Surya had awaited and prepared himself for never came even after minutes. Because Indra somehow had fallen asleep like that. And Surya felt his hope diminishing. He let out a sigh of disappointment. I am not horny or anything! Why am I getting disappointed over this?! 

Though, they had a long time to adjust themselves. There’s no need to rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting a new Vampire!Omegaverse AU.. if anyone is interested? I mean i wanna talk about this AU. And ofc ahem omega Karna..


	13. Karna is my son too!

Indra had his 40’th birthday party. It was his first birthday party in his life. Indra had told Surya that he didn’t want to be celebrated, especially that he wasn’t young anymore. But Surya insisted to bake him a cake and call their kids. ‘Celebrate it while you can!’ Surya said. 

Surya cooked a feast for them. He didn’t put greens on the food that night. After all, Indra deserve a day without veges. Because Surya broke the promise and cooked vegetables everyday. 

“Uncle Surya, next time I’ll come to learn cooking from you.” Raikou said. 

“Sure.” Surya replied. Then he smriked at Indra who sat at his side. “Raikou probably want to cook for her boyfriend.” He said, teasing the birthday man. 

Indra shrugged awkwardly. He didn’t really like the idea of his daughter become someone else’s. Now he understood how Surya felt when Karna was taken from him.

After they finished the big meal, Surya served the cake he baked. It was a simple chocolate cake with vanilla icing and strawberry slices. After all when you’re 40, you don’t need flashy cakes anymore.

Indra looked at his cake. Candles that shaped 40 was on top of the cake. Indra wasn’t really happy with that number. He sighed and then he blew the candle. 

Raikou clapped her hands. “Happy Birthday Papa!” 

“Happy birthday, Indra.” Karna smiled to Indra. “I wish you a healthy life.”

That sounded a bit sarcastic. But coming from Karna, Indra know he was just being honest. If those were words of Arjuna then it must be sarcasm.

The Indra looked at Arjuna, waiting for his son to congratulate him. 

Arjuna faked cough. “Happy birthday, father..” 

“Thank you.” Indra smiled and nodded. 

Surya grabbed the cake knife. Then he cut the cake. He gave the first slice to Indra. “Happy Birthday, Indra.” Surya whispered as he put the slice on Indra’s plate. 

Then Surya gave the second slice to Karna, and then the third to Raikou, and the fourth one to Arjuna. Indirectly telling Arjuna that he was the less liked. Simply because Arjuna was Karna’s boyfriend and Surya still hadn’t got over that. Arjuna awkwardly thanked him for that. 

The cake was delicious. It wasn’t as sweet as store bought cakes. But it was fluffy, and the cream made it better. The strawberry slices were fresh as well. 

“This is really good!” Raikou said as she hold her cheek while eating the cake. 

Surya was proud. Raikou had always been his number one fan when it comes to his cakes ever since she was a child. “Thank you, Raikou.” Surya said and the he added another slice to her plate. “You can have another slice. But remember to brush your teeth before you go to sleep tonight.”

Raikou chuckled. “Maa.. I’m not a kid anymore.” 

Indra finished his slice. He spent the majority of the time watching his kids instead. Time felt very short. The three children grew up so fast. It felt like yesterday when Surya punched him. And three of them were shocked. Sorry Karna was cute too. Indra somehow wish how nice it would be if they would stay children longer. Indra’s attention then shifted to Surya who was on his right side. He watched Surya silently, admiring his beauty. Then Indra spoke up. “Surya.” He called his lover’s name. 

Surya looked back to him as he raised his brow. “What?”

Indra smirked sexily as he rest his arm on the table. “Let’s get married.” 

Raikou’s jaw dropped. Arjuna stared in deadpan eyes. Karna’s mouth formed an O. 

Surya blushed and he stood up from his chair, backing off a step. “Wha..what are you saying?!” He asked in tsundere manners. 

Indra repeated his words again. “Let’s get married, Surya.”

Surya became more flustered with the repeatance. “Baka! Why are you asking at times like this?! 

Indra faked a puppy eyes as he pulled out a ring from his pocket, presenting it to Surya. “You don’t want to marry me, Surya?”

Surya covered his face with his hands and he faced away. “Dumb Indra!”

Arjuna narrowed his eyes on his father. Indra had always been a troll master. Indra must be having fun for doing this. Then he felt Karna’s hand on his own. Karna smiled to him, clearly happy for their parents. Arjuna’s chest warmed up and he smiled back. 

Surya finally looked back to Indra. He was still flushing red. “Fine. I accept that..!!” He said as he offered Indra his hand.

Indra smiled happily as he touched the hand. He brushed the fingers gently before putting on the ring on Surya’s finger. 

Surya looked at Indra and the ring on his hand. Then he looked to the viewers. Surya had to close his eyes in embarassment as he found the three was watching him intensely. Indra swore Surya’s tsundereness was too cute. But that wasn’t enough. Indra had to add some spices to his proposal.

Then Indra let go of Surya’s hand. He walked straight to Karna. He grabbed Karna’s arm, pulled him into a hug and kissed him on cheek.

Raikou dropped her fork as she watched in shock. 

Arjuna internally screamed. He instantly pulled Karna back to his side. Hugging him tightly, shielding his lover from his father. “Father!? What are you doing?!” Father?! Why are you always like this?!

Surya screeched as he gripped his knuckles. He didn’t know which one to be angry with. Arjuna holding Karna so closely or Indra kissing Karna’s cheek. But he wanted to punch them both.

“I’m just greeting my son.” Indra laughed it off and smirked to Surya. Then he looked back to Karna. He smiled slyly. “Right, Son?”

Karna was at loss of words. He only nodded awkwardly in Arjuna’s arms. “Yeah...”

Surya grabbed Indra’s collar. “What are you doing, you asshole?! You wanna die?!”

“Arent we getting married? Karna’s my son too now!” Indra smriked, enjoying Surya’s mini wrath as he looked at the ring at Surya’s finger. Proud af.

Indra expected Surya to yell and be mad at him. But instead Surya showed a conflicting face. He was angry at Indra for doing that, but he was ...jealous. How come Indra never kiss him like that?! “You never did that to me.. but you did that to Karna..” Surya said as he put down his hands. Tears were welling on his eyes.

Surya then went running to his and Indra’s bedroom. “I don’t care anymore! Dumb Indra.” He yelled before he closed the door.

Indra and the three was dumbfounded. Indra stared at the closed door as he fix his glasses. That expression was.. cute. Arjuna watched his father with unamused face. His father was still troll lord as ever. Raikou was silent as she put her index finger on her lip. Karna was concerned, he wanted to go to Surya. 

But then Indra looked at his three children. “You all should go now.” Indra told them. Indra looked at them as if they were nuisance.

“But papa the cake is still——“ Raikou didn’t manage to finish her sentence.

Three of them were kicked out by Indra. Complete with their bags and stuff to make sure they won’t return anymore for the night.

Now Indra had got rid of those kids.. He finally will lay his hands on his wife.  
  
  
————  
  
  


Raikou parted her way with Arjuna and Karna. She bid the goodbye as she ride to her boyfriend’s bike. “See you again, Juna, Karna!”

After she left, Karna’s hand reached to Arjuna’s. Karna smiled. “I’m glad they finally got together after these years.” 

“Yeah.. me too.” Arjuna was happy that they decided to get married. But he still couldn’t accept that his Karna was hugged and kissed by his father. Even if it was just on cheek.

Arjuna grabbed a tissued from his pocket. He wiped that spot Indra has kissed. The he hugged Karna again, and he kissed on that spot. Replacing Indra’s with his own. 

“Karna.. don’t let anyone else do that to you...” 

Karna snorted. Arjuna was being posessive and cute again. “I won’t. I have you.” Karna proudly smiled.

Arjuna’s heart go ba-dump there. He even clutched his chest. “Promise me.. don’t let father do that again to you..”

Karna nodded. “I promise.” He said. Then he also kissed Arjuna’s cheek.

Then they walked back to their home, closely, hand by hand as they adore each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. :B  
> This is truly the end.  
> I really love my dad ships.


End file.
